Finding their way
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Sara and Grissom are finding their way to a relationship. Where it will go and how long it will take is anybodies guess. Rating is just in case. I fixed the typo in chapter 27.
1. Go cars, Go

Go cars, Go

Sara was immersed in a forensics magazine in the break room when she heard voices filtering in from the hall. Nick and Grissom were discussing a case when they entered. She momentarily looked up and locked eyes with him. He blushed slightly before continuing his conversation with Nick.

After assignments were handed out, Sara headed to the locker room to change into her coveralls. While the rest of the team was going out into the field she had a car to process from her previous case.

She had suspected the car was used to transport drugs but she had yet to find their hiding spot. She lay down on the dolly and slid under the car and began to slowly and meticulously dissect it.

She was working on a particularly stubborn bolt and her hand slipped, causing her to cut it. She cursed out loud and rolled herself out from under the car. It was a pretty deep gash and she was bleeding pretty good as she rushed over to the sink to wash out the wound and assess the damage.

She was just putting on a clean cloth to apply pressure to the wound when Grissom came in to check on her progress. He took one look at the floor and saw the trail of blood leading up to Sara, who was so occupied with her hand she hadn't noticed him enter.

He quickly walked up to her and grabbed her hand to give it a once over. She hissed with pain at his movement and he apologized before gently removing the cloth. The blood began to ooze out of the wound at once and he put the cloth back on.

"Sara this is deep, your going to need stitches" he commented while continuing to attempt to examine the wound.

"Yeah" she sighed. She hated hospitals and Grissom could tell she was trying to think up an excuse to get out of it.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Sara, you are going to the hospital to get stitches, even if I have to drive you myself." She glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. Moments later the two of them were heading out of the garage and towards Grissom's office.

They stopped long enough to let Catherine know they were going to the hospital to get Sara stitched up and then to stop by his office to pick up his things.

At the hospital it took almost 2 hours to get Sara back to be seen. She was jumpy the entire time they were in the waiting room and when she was called back she refused to let go of Grissom's hand.

"Griss, I can't go back there alone. Please!" the desperation showed in her eyes and played in her voice and he had no other choice than to agree.

When they got into the back the nurse checked Sara's vitals and then placed her in a room, stating the doctor was busy and would be in as soon as he could. Since her condition was not life threatening she knew she was almost last on the docket.

Grissom tried to detach himself long enough to grab a chair but found Sara just would not let go of him, so he sat next to her on the bed. A huge bang and some commotion outside the room startled Sara and she squeezed his hand even tighter.

She must have squeezed both hands because blood began to drip off her other hand again. Grissom jumped off the bed and wrenched his hand out of hers. He moved over to the cabinet in the corner and rummaged around quickly for a clean cloth.

Locating them he grabbed a couple and went over to Sara. She was looking a bit pale "Sara honey, are you alright?" he asked just as she passed out on the bed, her hand continuing to drip blood on the floor.

She must have lost more blood than he originally thought, then immediately dispelled that. That was until he looked down on the floor. He grabbed her hand and applied pressure while pushing the call button attached to the wall.

Seconds later a nurse came in, "Get a doctor" Grissom yelled at her. She nodded her head and left to return a moment later with a doctor. The doctor took one look at the small pool of blood on the floor and the pressure bandage Grissom was trying to keep on Sara's hand and took action.

Sara was looking very pale and the doctor was questioning Grissom, this amount of blood loss from a gash on the hand was unheard of. Grissom couldn't answer half the doctor's questions, deciding he might get some answers from her purse he emptied it's contents into the chair and grabbed her wallet.

He quickly located a bright card in her wallet and yelled out to the doctor "she's taking Dalteparin" the doctor reacted immediately.

"Get an IV in her stat, get me a suture kit" he looked over at Grissom "do you know why she is on an anticoagulant drug?" Grissom looked down at the card, in Sara's handwriting he saw scrawled "for blood clots in legs" at the bottom of the page.

He relayed this information to the doctor and saw them elevate her legs. At the end of ten minutes Sara was hooked up to a heart monitor, a blood pressure cuff, and an IV that was injecting her with blood.

The doctor finished up sewing her hand and placed a sturdy bandage on it. Grissom sat in the chair next to her bed in a state of utter shock. The last twenty minutes proved to be more of a ride than any roller coaster he had ever taken.

It was an hour before Sara finally woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into the ocean blue depths of his eyes. Realizing she was lying down she motioned to get up and he pressed her back down.

"Don't Sara" she opened her mouth to question why and noticed her legs were elevated and she had an IV in her arm providing her with blood. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Griss, I should have told you."

She felt his hand in hers and opened her eyes. "Sara, I was so worried about you. You should have told me you were on this medicine, I never"

"would have allowed me to work as long as I was on it" she finished for him.

He gave a giant sigh "you might be right, but Sara, to take such a risk" he said with a sad look on his face.

"I'm putting you on leave for the duration you're on this medicine; I just can't take the risk that…"

Sara looked at him, anger present on her face. "Can't take what risk Grissom, that I might cause the lab some problems? That I might…"

"I can't risk losing you" he yelled above her tirade. She stopped speaking and stared at him for a moment in astonishment, did he just say…

"Sara, I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. You need to be monitored when you are on this stuff, didn't they tell you that when they put you on it?" he questioned her.

She nodded her head "I don't have any one" she said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"You have me" he said almost as soft.

"Griss, I couldn't tell you. I felt so weak, like I wasn't able to take care of myself" She confessed.

He caressed her cheek "Sara, I could never think you weak. You are one of the strongest people I know." He flushed slightly at the admission and began looking around the room.

"Besides" he said looking back up and into her eyes, "I told you you have me, not you could tell me." She looked a little confused at first and then understanding crossed her face.


	2. Decisions, decisions

Decisions, decisions

It didn't take long for Sara to fall back to sleep and Grissom was thankful. He checked on her one last time before stepping out to give Catherine a call. He explained to her all that had transpired and the fact that Sara was not going to be returning to work for a couple of weeks.

He shut his phone and looked through the glass in the door to Sara's room. He couldn't believe what he had said to her. He always had these feeling for her but was so tongue tied when around her he couldn't get them out.

He shook his head slightly and went back into the room. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and gently took her injured hand into his. She seemed cold and shivered slightly so he went in search of a blanket. It seemed he was on autopilot, doing anything he thought would make her more comfortable.

Maybe he was finally ready to let her into his life. He asked a nurse for a blanket and was handed one out of a warmer. It felt like it had just come out of the dryer and he smiled before heading back to Sara's room.

The instant he put the blanket on her he saw her shoulders relax with the warmth. Once again he took his seat next to her bed and once again he held her hand. He marveled over the fact that such a small cut could be the driving factor to them taking a step closer.

A moment later a knock sounded on the door and Catherine entered.

"How is she" she whispered, taking a look at Sara.

"She's fine, this is the last pint of blood and then she will be able to go home." He still wore a worried expression on his face and Cath could tell it was killing him to see Sara this way. She gave him a squeeze on the arm and a reassuring look.

He gave her a small, unsure smile in return. "So, what are you planning to do with her?" Cath asked.

Grissom scrunched his brows in confusion at Cath, silently asking to elaborate. Cath gave him an astounded look, "she can't go home alone in this condition Gil! Someone has to stay with her." Dawning overcame him and he had to take a seat as he processed what he could possibly do.

He took a moment and then got that look, he directed it at Cath. She held up her hands, "Oh no, she can not stay with me!"

"But you have a three bedroom house and it's just you and Linds."

"Oh how fast you forget" she said in response "mom moved in a week ago, remember?" Grissom's face sunk with the reminder. Sara moved slightly in her sleep and Grissom grabbed Cath's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What am I supposed to do?" he said almost desperately to her, she smiled widely at him and gave him a pointed look.

"You can't be serious? You want me to stay with her? I'm her boss Cath!"

Catherine stuck her finger in his chest and poked him hard, causing him to wince, "We both know you are more than that to each other" she poked him again and he backed up slightly while she continued to advance on him.

"You are just going to have to bite the bullet her Gil, take a chance, show her for once how much you love her. She deserves to be happy! You deserve to be happy!" Grissom's back hit the wall at her last poke.

When she was done with her rant he slumped his shoulders, knowing in his heart she was right but how was he going to tell Sara? How was he going to keep this from the guys? Would he need to keep this from the guys?

He wiped his hands down his face in exhaustion. Catherine gave him another squeeze on the shoulder, "Gil, everything will work out alright. Don't worry." He cocked his head, raised an eyebrow, and perched his lips at her.

She just gave him one last smile and exited the hospital, leaving him with his thoughts. He went back into Sara's room to find her awake and sitting up in bed. They exchanged small talk for the hour it took for her to be released from the hospital and then he drove her home.

He pulled up in front of her apartment and turned off the car. She was about to thank him when he got out of the car and rounded the front, opening her door for her. She was slightly shocked when he followed her to her apartment and asked to come in.

She was dumbstruck when he marched straight into her room and pulled her suitcase out of her closet and placed it on her bed, opening it up. "Griss, what are you doing?" she asked loudly, a little irritated at the man for his actions.

"Sara, I need you to pack some items. Two weeks worth should do it, you're coming to stay with me."


	3. Grissom, meet Gilbert

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything associated with CSI. **_**I just play with them.**_

Grissom, meet Grissom

Sara looked at Grissom, jaw slacked and wide eyed. Did he just say what she thought he said? He was looking at her expectantly while she was just frozen to the spot.

She couldn't seem to move her limbs; they just refused to do her bidding.

It was only when Grissom headed over to her dresser and began opening the top drawer did she find her legs, and her voice.

"What do you mean I'm staying with you? I can manage on my own, I'm not an invalid you know." She practically yelled.

"Sara, I never said you were an invalid, but with this medication you need to be around other people. I am not going to let you stay here alone and I am not going to stay here." He was not giving her a choice in the matter. That much was clear with the stance he was taking.

She stuck her chin up in defiance and then pulled open the top drawer of her dresser. If he wasn't going to give her a choice, then she was going to use the situation to full advantage. With him still standing there she pulled out a pair of her sexiest underwear sets.

The panties were made of a blue satin and lace and the color was almost identical to the color of his eyes. She inspected them for a moment before walking over to the case and dropping them in. The next set was blood red and silk. Sara could see beads of sweat begin to gather on his forehead and smiled.

She pulled out set after set of undies and walked each of them to the suitcase individually, torturing him with the visuals. When she was done she moved on to the next drawer, giving him a cursory glance right before she pulled out a couple of negligees.

Apparently she had matching negligees and underwear. Grissom walked over to the chair in the room and sat down before his knees gave out. He jumped back up out of the chair in an instant and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes.

Along with the blue eyes there was an abundant amount of white fur. The cat hissed at him for sitting on it and Grissom decided sitting on the bed would be a better decision. Sara walked up to the cat and took it into her arms.

She walked up to Grissom and stood in front of him. The cat gave a low growl and Grissom leaned back slightly. "Still want me to come to your house." She said a little snidely. Grissom just looked up at her and nodded his head.

Sara shrugged her shoulder "Meet Grissom"

"And what is the cats name" Grissom asked.

Sara looked at him pointedly "I was talking to you when I said that" Grissom looked at her a little confused. "The cats name is Grissom" she said pointedly and Grissom gave out a little "oh". He looked at the cat a little closer and noticed the color of his eyes were amazingly similar to his.

Grissom looked up at Sara with shock. She shrugged her shoulders, put the cat on the floor, and headed back to her dresser to finish packing. "When did you get the cat?" he asked her.

She grabbed a stack of shirts out of the drawer and walked over to place them in the suitcase "shortly after you told me to find a diversion. I was walking around the mall and came across Griss in a pet store window. I took one look at his eyes and decided he would give me the distraction I needed."

She headed back to the dresser and opened yet another drawer and pulled out a stack of jeans. "And where did the name come from" he asked with eyebrows raised. Sara blushed slightly and decided to just go for the truth.

"It was the eyes. Green is really my favorite color but I was reminded so much of you when I looked in his eyes." Grissom nodded his head and became quiet. Sara walked into her closet and began grabbing some more clothing.

She didn't want to admit to him that it practically gave her the giggles to admit that she loved to come home to "Grissom", to curl up at night with a good book and have "Grissom" cuddle up to her. She really loved it when she woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare and found "Grissom" lying next to her, lending her comfort.

She really wanted the real thing, but she made due with the cat. She grabbed a couple of pairs of shoes and placed them in the suitcase. Grissom was still sitting on her bed, but this time he was having a staring contest with the cat.

Sara smirked, grabbed her overnight bag from the closet and headed to the bathroom. She grabbed all her toiletries and placed them in the bag, making sure Grissom didn't see what she was putting in there. She contemplated the last item, she wasn't sure if she was going to have to share a bathroom with him or not.

Deciding what the heck, she placed the clam shell packet in her bag and zipped it up, "a girl can hope" she thought to herself. This much has happened, maybe more can as well. A smile graced her lips as she exited the bathroom.

"Ok, only one thing left to pack" she said looking at her Grissom's. One of them raised an eyebrow while the other meowed. Sara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the pair. "I have the cat carrier in the closet next to the front door, can you get it for me?"

Grissom got up from the bed and headed out while Sara walked over to the cat and lifted him off the bed. He immediately began to purr and nuzzle her. "We're going to go to a new home for a little while GG, how does that sound?" she gave the cat a kiss "I love you Grissom" she said as she gave him a thorough scratching on the belly. The cat just continued to purr loudly and Sara laughed.

Grissom stood still in the entrance to her room, witnessing the scene in front of him. His stomach did a flip and his heart rate increased when he heard Sara profess her love to the cat. After a moment he cleared his throat and Sara turned around.

She looked him right in the eye "I really do" she finished saying before taking the carrier from Grissom and placing the cat inside.

**If you read my stories you know I am not a review hog, but I have to admit I love receiving them. It lets me know if I should continue, or if I should just drop the story. I need the feedback, so push that button and let me know what you think.**


	4. Gilbert, meet Hank

**I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.**

Gilbert, meet Hank

An hour later and Grissom was leading Sara into his home. Sara took a good look around, not much had changed, it still looked like a bachelor pad. Grissom was carrying her case while she held the carrier containing Gilbert. Suddenly there was a huge clacking noise coming towards them.

Grissom quickly stood in front of Sara to block the huge dog from jumping up on her. The last thing he needed was to have to take her back to the hospital because of some dog scratches. Suddenly a strong hissing and spitting noise came from the carrier.

"Uh Griss, when did you get the dog?" Sara asked over the now barking dog and hissing cat. "I got him about a year ago, Down" he commanded to the dog and he immediately stopped barking and sat in front of them.

Sara looked on in amazement as Grissom patted the dog on the head and headed down the hall to the spare room. Sara followed close behind, this was the first time she had ever seen this part of his house and she was taking in everything.

The hall was covered in framed insects of all kinds. Everything from spiders to butterflies and she was inwardly hoping her room was going to at least be bug free. She may love the bug man, but the bugs he loved she could do without.

Grissom gave her a nervous look "ready" he asked. She nodded her head and he opened the door. Sara's jaw dropped, the room wasn't only bug free, but it looked like it was professionally decorated. Grissom stepped into the room and placed her case next to the queen size bed.

He left the room quickly and came back with some fresh linen and placed it on the bed along with two very fluffy pillows. "Let me give you the grand tour" he said to her. She placed the cat on the floor and followed him.

"Here is the closet" he opened it to show her a nice walk in "and over here" he said heading to the other door, "is the bathroom" he opened it and let her walk in. The bathroom was large and clean, it had fresh supplies under the cupboard and fluffy white towels hanging from the bar.

"I just washed the towels yesterday so they are clean" he said to her as he walked back into the room "do you want to let him out, he seems a little agitated." He asked, motioning to the carrier on the floor still emitting a low growling noise.

Sara went over to the carrier and unlatched the door; the cat flew out of the carrier and straight for the open bedroom door. Sara tried desperately to reach the door before the cat but was just shy. She ran into the hallway followed closely by Grissom.

They both heard a loud bark and then a crashing noise coming from the living room, Sara sped up and entered the living room just as Gilbert was jumping onto the highest shelf of the bookcase, knocking over a picture and some magazines. The dog was barking madly at the cat trying to gain access to it.

The cat jumped from the bookcase to the desk next to it and the dog followed, placing his front paws on the top of the desk and barking madly at the cat. The cat hissed loudly, arched its back and then jumped back on the bookcase, knocking over yet more picture frames. Sara made to go after the cat but Grissom stopped her, pointing to the glass littering the floor.

She huffed out loud and watched the destruction of Grissom's living room in dismay. "Gilbert Grissom you get down here right now!" she yelled at the cat, taking Grissom by surprise. "You actually named that abomination after me?" he asked her with astonishment.

"He is not an abomination" Sara defended the cat "he just doesn't like _your_ dog." She yelled over the commotion in the living room.

Just as Sara thought things couldn't get any worse the dog jumped up on the bookcase, knocking off half the books and shaking it madly, Gilbert arched his back and hissed at the dog madly. Suddenly Grissom's voice rang out loud, "Hank Down!"

The dog stopped what he was doing, walked over to Grissom with his tail between his legs and sat in front of him. "Bad dog, go to bed" Grissom said in lower tones pointing toward the hallway. The dog slowly walked out of the room and down the hallway towards what could only be his bed.

Sara suddenly realized what Grissom had called the dog and gawked at the man in front of her. "Did you just call that abomination Hank?"

**I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. Please let me know. It only gets better from here…**


	5. Little Green Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters.**

Little Green Monster

Grissom knelt down on the floor and began picking up the larger pieces of glass, ignoring Sara's question.

"Can you do me a favor and grab the broom and dustpan out of the pantry?" he asked Sara over his shoulder. She glared at the back of his head for a moment before heading to the kitchen to grab them, along with the trashcan.

When she returned from the kitchen Grissom was just finishing up collecting the last of the larger pieces and placed them in the trashcan. He ended up having to disassemble the picture frames and remove the pictures, handing them to Sara.

She sat on the couch, knowing he wouldn't let her go near the destructive pile of books and glass. Gilbert was still positioned on the top of the case occasionally hissing when Grissom jarred the case replacing the books to their homes.

Grissom took a long look at the cat before continuing his task. When the cat began to growl and spit Grissom looked up and noticed Hank had entered the room and Sara was scratching him behind the ears.

"I think he's jealous" Grissom commented, looking up at the cat again. Sara looked up at the cat and smiled. "Gilbert should be, his girl is spending her time with Hank" Sara said with a bit of sarcasm. Grissom took in a sharp breath, memories of when he found out about her relationship with the EMT came flooding back.

At first he had been angry at her for the relationship, then he realized he was jealous. He tried his best to make it look like he didn't care but he guessed it showed anyway. His hearing was getting so bad at the time as well and the corrective surgery was looming over him like a led weight.

He was snapped out of his reverie when Sara spoke again, only this time she was much closer. "I think your eyes actually turned green that day" she whispered in his ear, the feel of her warm breath cascading down his neck making the hair on the back stand up and a chill run down his spine.

He closed his eyes, trying to regain some control over his body's reaction to Sara's proximity to him. He cleared his throat and then continued to pick up the last remnants of mess littering the floor, trying with all his might to ignore the comment.

"Oh no bugman, I let you get away with dragging me here. The least you can do is admit some truths wile you're holding me hostage." She responded to his movements. Grissom took in a deep sigh, knowing there was no other way around it.

He placed the last of the items away, took the broom, dustpan, and garbage can to kitchen and then sat on the couch. "What do you want to know?" he said, finally offering her an invitation to his mind.

"First of all, were you really jealous? Did it really bother you that much? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you just come to me, instead of indicating everything was alright…" Sara was pacing the living room and Grissom was following her with his eyes.

He couldn't help but think how lovely her legs were as he watched them pace one way turn and then begin to pace the other way. Sara stopped her questions and slumped on the couch next to him. He wanted to reach out to her and take her in his arms but was still frightened of the potential relationship.

He took in a deep breath and began to answer her questions as honestly as he could. "Yes, I was jealous. I didn't want you to know because you seemed happy. It looked like you might have finally found someone." He swallowed hard, trying to think of how he was going to answer the next questions without letting out too much.

Seeing no way around it he plowed on, looking down at his hands. "Your relationship with Hank did bother me, but I acted like it was ok because I was going through some things at the time and didn't want to worry anyone from the team."

"Does this have anything to do with the two weeks you took off after that case?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" Was all he said, she could tell he was trying to formulate some thoughts and decided for once she would wait and let him do it. He got up from the couch and began pacing the room, following the route she had taken just moments before. Finally he began to speak again.

"When I was a young boy my mother went deaf. Her hearing loss was gradual and at the time it seemed natural to me. I later found out that she suffered from a genetic trait that effected the growth of the bone in the ear, slowly cutting off her hearing." He looked her straight in the eyes and she finally understood.

She finally understood why he didn't want to handle any cases for a while, why he tried not to go to court…she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and got up from the couch. She came up to him and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Why didn't you tell me? We are friends, I know things have been rough between us but no matter what, we are still friends." He tightened his grip on her hand, "I'm sorry Sara, and to tell you the truth…I didn't want anyone to know. I felt like I wasn't the same man, I felt isolated and alone. I felt like I was losing myself along with my hearing."

It felt good to finally admit this to her, to someone. He had been holding it in for such a long time. He faced her full on and grabbed her other hand. "I was torn, I felt like my world was ending and I was losing everything that meant anything to me. I didn't want to drag you down with me."

"Was the surgery as successful as you wanted?"

His eyes brightened measurably, "yes, that and then some. I regained all my hearing and am going in for regular checks to monitor the bone growth."

Sara took him by surprise when she embraced him tightly into a hug. His eyes grew wide and then closed as he pulled her in closer. They stood there for moments, each enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other. That is until Gilbert finally jumped of the bookcase and right onto Grissom's back.

**This chapter was really a reach for me. I'm more of the smut-humor kind of writer so bear with me. I hope you liked it and give me some feedback, good or bad. It's always welcome.**


	6. Getting to Know You

Sara was dabbing antiseptic on the last of the scratches, causing Grissom to flinch. She grimaced slightly at the amount of scratches covering his back, most of them were mild but there was a couple of deep ones from Gilbert's landing. She applied Band-Aids to the deeper ones and then double checked his entire back to make sure she didn't miss any.

"Ok" she said as she began clearing the debris from the impromptu triage. Grissom got up off the stool and put it in its home then headed to his room for a fresh shirt. When he came back out Sara's back end was sticking out of his fridge, he smiled at the view.

"Griss, there is nothing in here but a couple of to go boxes." She picked one of them up and opened it slightly. She promptly turned around and placed it in the trash. Five minutes later and his fridge really was empty. Sara had managed to clean everything out except one lone jar of chocolate covered grasshoppers, which she refused to even touch.

"Ok" she said standing up, "Grab you jacket and your wallet, we are going grocery shopping" she announced as she headed towards the front door, Grissom following close behind.

Twenty minutes later and they were pulling up in front of Sara's favorite store. Sara jumped out and grabbed a basket heading first to the produce isle. She bagged oranges, apples, grapes, pears…Grissom stood pushing the cart in front of him watching as Sara contemplated between two different sizes of strawberry packages.

She turned to him and asked "do you like strawberries?" He nodded his head in reply and she grabbed the larger of the two packages and placed it in the cart. By the time they left the produce department a third of the cart was full.

Next came the fish department. Sara chose half a dozen different fish while Grissom got a couple of lobsters packaged. By the time they were through half the store the cart was almost completely full and Sara was happily munching on a bag of chips from the snack isle.

The trunk of Grissom's car was so packed by the time they got the groceries in they had to put the last three bags in the back seat and when they got home it took a good half an hour to bring it all into the house. The two of them worked side by side unloading and putting away the groceries.

The whole process was…homey, Grissom thought as he placed the last couple of boxes in the cupboard while Sara gathered all the bags and put them away. When she was done she turned to him, "So bugman, what's for dinner?"

He really hadn't thought of dinner and realized it had been at least 18 hours since he had eaten, probably longer for Sara knowing her. He mentally inventoried what they had purchased "How about grilled salmon and asparagus?"

Sara thought it over for a moment and then nodded her head "I'll make us a spinach salad to go with it." Grissom grabbed the Salmon from the fridge and headed out back to the grill while Sara started the rest.

Dinner was, thankfully, event free. Gilbert found his way back to Sara's room and nested himself in the stack of linen and Hank settled himself on the living room floor under the table. Apparently out of sight out of mind worked for dogs, because he gave no indication of looking for the cat.

Grissom got up from the table when dinner was done and began clearing the dishes. Sara grabbed the leftovers off the table and began to search for some containers. She found them in an obscure cupboard and began filling them with the leftovers. "I'm kinda tired, I'm going to make my bed and fall into it" she said as she placed the containers in the fridge.

"Give me a minute and I'll help you with that." He said while rinsing the last dish. She was about to refuse when he raised an eyebrow at her and said "hand." She narrowed her eyes at him and then headed to her room with a determined look.

Grissom found out Sara was a little picky when it came to the way her bed was made. All the corners had to be perfect, the sheets had to be smooth and perfect hospital corners had to be made when tucking. By the time they were done Grissom was sure Sara had been a nun in a previous life.

He smirked at the thought and was promptly hit with a pillow on the side of the head. He looked up to find Sara staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "In case you were wondering, I was not a nun or nurse in my previous life." She had her hands on her hips and her head raised up high in defiance.

"I didn't say a thing" he answered back innocently but was unable to hold in the smirk on his face. Once they were done making the bed he bid her goodnight and left her alone in her room. He headed to the living room and sat down on the couch to just moments later get up again.

Having Sara just a room away was harder than he thought it would be, after a moment he decided to head for his office and began going through some paperwork. It was an hour later he heard a crash coming from Sara's room. He quickly got up from his seat and headed down the hall.


	7. Damage control

Damage control

When he got to the room he discovered Sara wrapped up in the sheets to the bed and the comforter was on the floor. The lamp on the side of the bed was on the floor broken and Sara was struggling against her material bindings and thrashing around on the bed. Apparently she had inadvertently kicked the lamp off the table in her struggle to free herself.

She seemed to be in a panic as she grabbed at the sheet, unable to pull it from her body. Grissom ran over to her and began to help un-wrap her from the sheet. As soon as he managed to release one of her arms she began to fling it around, accidentally clocking him in the jaw. _That woman can hit_ he thought as he continued his efforts, trying to ignore the pain in his jaw.

"Sara!" he yelled trying to wake her up, she stopped thrashing as much but was still struggling to unwrap herself from the sheet. He managed to get the sheet off her but she was still struggling against some unknown force in her sleep.

He did the only thing he could think of to keep her from pulling out her stitches or hurting herself worse than she already was. He sat on her legs and gently pinned her hands down on her sides with his knees. He placed a hand on each side of her face and began to talk to her.

"Sara honey, wake up. Wake up?" he said to her in low tones. She stopped moving and slowly her eyes opened and she looked into his worried face. She was covered in sweat and her hair was sticking to her face. "Grissom?" she said with confusion.

She went to move and found out she couldn't. She looked down and saw that Grissom was sitting on her and holding her down. She looked back up and into his eyes once more. "Um Griss, do you think you could let me up now?"

This time Grissom gave her a confused look, right before he realized his compromising position over Sara's body. "Sorry" he said quickly as he removed himself from on top of her. He sat beside her on the bed and brushed a strand of her hair off her head. She was still warm from the struggle.

"What happened?" she asked looking around at the damage to the room in surprise.

"I heard a crash from my office and when I came in you were completely wrapped in the sheets. I got you free but you continued to struggle so…I pinned you down." He said the last part quietly.

"I'm so sorry Griss, I don't usually have this problem. That's why I have to tuck the sheets so tight at the bottom." Sara refused to look him in the face as she explained this to him. Grissom placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Sara you don't have to apologize, I was just worried about you. Have you had this problem before?"

"Only when I have to take something for pain, it makes me sleep a lot deeper than I usually do…and then…" she looked away again.

"And then what Sara?" he asked.

She was wringing her hands in her lap and Grissom grabbed them to prevent her from pulling her stitches. "Sara…"

"The nightmares come" she said quickly. "I always dream of…" Grissom understood. He knew she visited the death of her father in her dreams, watching as her mother stabbed him.

Her hands were trembling slightly and he could see tears beginning to pool in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping her in his arms, protecting her from the past. "It's ok honey" he whispered to her over and over again until the sobs dissipated.

He pulled back and looked at her face, her skin was flush and still slightly damp from sweat, he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, Sara soon heard the water for the bathtub running followed closely by the scent of lavender.

Grissom emerged out of the room and came up to her, he picked her up off the bed and carried her to the tub. It was full of bubbles and the scent of lavender; he placed her on her feet and began to undress her. Sara was shocked with his movement but couldn't seem to stop him. She closed her eyes, praying when she opened them again he would still be there.

When she opened them again he was still there, and he was pulling at the waistband of her pants. She let him take charge, she let him undress her, lifting her legs one at a time to aid him in removing them completely. When he reached out to her she was shocked to find him guiding her into the tub and not into his arms.

She stepped into the tub and sunk into the deep scented water, letting the heat seep into her and she finally began to relax. She let the memory of the dream drift away with the steam. "I'll be right back" Grissom said as he knelt down and picked up her clothing, putting it in the hamper, like it was something he did every day.

At first Sara was upset that he didn't get into the tub with her or take her in his arms and make love to her. She wanted him so bad warmth spread across her body thinking of him removing her clothes and having his way with her, but she knew the dream was too fresh in her mind. She was vulnerable and he was unwilling to take advantage of that.

Grissom left the room and leaned against the door, willing his body to maintain control. Watching as he peeled every scrap of clothing off her one by one was one of his wildest dreams and his body was reacting naturally, but he knew he would regret it if he took advantage of her while she was so vulnerable. He pushed himself off the wall and headed to the kitchen to make some tea, hoping the activity would keep his mind from wandering to the images threatening to overtake his mind.

He placed the kettle in the sink and began to fill it, thinking of Sara slowly sinking into the water of the tub. When it was full he placed it on the stove to heat and then reached for the tea. He placed the tea in the cup and then filled it with the hot water, seeing once more the steam rising from the gentle swell of the tops of her breasts.

He took a deep breath and headed back to the room with a tray, a cup and a plate of cookies he knew she liked on it. She was laying in the tub, eyes closed and humming lightly when he returned. He placed the tray on a small table by the side of the tub and she opened her eyes to look at him.

She smiled when she saw what he had brought and he held the cup out for her. She took it, brushing her hands against his briefly before taking a sip. "Mmmm…this feels good, thank you" she said sincerely, looking in his eyes.

"You looked like you needed it" he said back before shrugging and heading into the room. "Want to tell me about it?" he asked while picking up the pieces of broken glass from the lamp off the floor and placing them in the can next to the nightstand.

She was quiet for a long time and he was certain she wasn't going to answer when she suddenly said "I dreamt of my mother, the way she looked as she was doing it. She was no longer my mother, but a stranger. I remember being scared, and then the shock took over."

He let her talk, let her get it all out, the poison that had been settling in her for so long finally releasing itself, traveling away with the lilac scented steam cascading away and then disappearing completely. She suddenly felt lighter, like a heavy weight had been lifted. She stayed there in the tub and released herself from the guilt and the pain and when she stood up and out of the water she felt free.

She wrapped herself in one of the bath sheets; it was warm and soft like a hug. When she came into the room Grissom had remade the bed and laid out a clean set of pajamas. He was just placing the last pillow in a case as she stood there looking at him.

"You know, it's not polite to stare" she heard from his back and smiled. She walked up to him and he turned around, a smile playing across his own face. "Feel better?" he asked as he took her in his arms for an embrace.

"Mmmm…now I am" she responded, taking in a deep breath.

**Now shooting the author will not get you more chapters, but leaving a nice review will. Drop me a line and I'll drop another chapter. **


	8. Breakfast adventures

Breakfast adventures

Grissom suddenly realized Sara was only wearing a towel and released her from the embrace. Sara saw the red in his cheeks as he headed towards the bathroom to clean up. "You know you don't have to do that right. I am capable of picking up after myself" she said with a smile at his embarrassment.

"I know, I want to" he said as he emerged from the bathroom with the tray. Sara was still in the towel when he emerged, "I'm going to put this stuff away and then head to bed" he said while trying not to stare at her long legs, still slightly wet from the bath. "Do you need anything else?"

Sara shook her head, barely able to contain the smile trying to spread across her face at his reaction. She could tell he was more than embarrassed by the growing reaction mostly covered by his baggy pants.

He quickly left the room with a quiet "good night Sara" emanating from his lips. Sara dropped to the bed in a fit of giggles, thinking to herself that he wasn't going to last a week if this kept up.

The next morning Sara woke to the pleasant aroma of coffee filtering into her room and a loud purring in her ear. She looked over at Gilbert and scratched him behind the ears. The cat let out a meow telling her he was ready for some breakfast. "Ok ok, I'm getting up" she mumbled as she slipped out of the covers and filled his bowl.

Grissom had made the closet into a little sanctuary for her cat, _probably out of self defense_ she thought to herself as she filled the dish and went to retrieve some fresh water for him. Once her mommy cat duties were done and Gilbert had his face in his food bowl steadily emptying it she padded her way out to the kitchen.

Grissom was standing in front of the stove and a most amazing smell was coming out of the pan he was using. She knelt over his shoulder and peered inside. "Mmmm…smells good. What you cooking?"

He quickly removed the thin pancake and placed it on a plate with several others. He was enjoying her proximity and smiled with the warmth of her body so close to his own. "Crepes, want to set the table?" he responded as he poured the last of the thin mixture into the pan and began to swirl it.

Sara was mesmerized by his actions, who knew the same man who had a dead, radiated, pig fetus in his office because "why not" knew how to make such a delicate dish. Sara took in a deep breath, enjoying the mixture of food and him. She couldn't help herself when she leaned in close and placed a delicate kiss on the nap of his neck.

Grissom nearly dropped the pancake and Sara giggled before turning around and retrieving plates and cups from the cupboard. Grissom took in a deep breath to try and calm himself while the siren behind him headed to the breakfast bar to set it.

He turned off the stove and began to fill the crepes, one with blueberries, one with strawberries, and one with apples. Fresh fillings he had created himself right before he started the crepes. Sara was impressed with his abilities. "Can you grab the whipped cream out of the fridge for me?" he said as he filled the last of the crepes and arranged them on their plates.

Sara smiled to herself as she retrieved the cream from the fridge and headed towards her seat at the breakfast bar. Grissom placed her plate in front of her and she filled her lungs with the delectable fruity scents. She began to place a generous amount of cream on her plate as Grissom took his seat and waited for her to finish.

She handed him the cream and then took a big bite of her blueberry crepe. "God Griss" she said erotically as she savored the food. Grissom nearly lost grip of the spoon hearing his name come from her mouth that way. "Oh yeah" she moaned as she took a bite of the apple.

Grissom looked on in fascination and lust as she took a bite of her strawberry, some of the sauce dripping off the fork and onto her chin. "Mmmm…that's sooo gooood" she moaned again and closed her eyes to savor the taste.

Grissom sat riveted to his chair, a spoonful of cream poised and frozen in air over his own plate. He watched on as her tongue jutted out of her mouth and slowly, agonizingly slowly, wiped away the drip of sauce from her chin. _God…the things that tongue could do…_he thought to himself.

Sara looked over at him and then at the spoon he was holding. She gave him a seductive look and then wrapped her hand around his and brought the spoon to her lips. She enveloped the entire spoon in her mouth and slowly pulled it out, licking it entirely to make sure not a morsel of cream remained on its surface.

Grissom's mouth went dry and he sat there speechless. Sara pulled the spoon out of his grip, took a dollop of the cream and placed it on his hand and then proceeded to reenact her previous movements. He looked on in wonderment as she took in each finger, sucking every last bit of cream off them.

He closed his eyes with the sensations running through his body. He was using all the control he could muster to not take her against the breakfast bar, right then and there. Suddenly she stopped and he opened his eyes to see her once again eating her breakfast, a soft smile playing across her face.

It took him a moment to gain some control over his libido and then he too began to eat his breakfast. Although he could no longer actually taste what he was eating, nor did he care, thoughts of her mouth doing those things to other parts of his body were busy taking over his mind.

Sara finished up her breakfast and cleared her plate from the counter, Grissom following her every movement. Right before she placed her plate in the sink she dipped a finger in the remaining cream and brought it up to her lips. She sucked her finger into her mouth and slowly moved it in and out until it was clean. She placed the plate in the sink and then headed to her room to get dressed.

Grissom groaned as he watched Sara retreat to her bedroom. He looked down at his plate, noticing he had not eaten even half of his breakfast. He was just thankful the counter had covered the very large bulge in his pants.

He got up from his seat, scooped his uneaten breakfast into the garbage and then headed to his room for a much needed cold shower.

**Ok guys this is beginning to heat up and the next chapter is even more so. I want the tension to last as much as possible and am really trying to drag it out. She's only been in his house for 24 hours for goodness sakes. I will try to calm it down a little after the next chapter and then heat it back up. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Working through it

Working through it

An hour later Grissom emerged from the bathroom refreshed but still a little enthralled. He quickly dressed and went out to the living room. Sara was seated on the couch dressed in a pair of shorts and a t shirt. Her legs were laid out across the couch and she was reading one of his forensic magazines. Gilbert was on her stomach and hank was lying on the floor under the table looking at the cat intently.

"Hank leash" Grissom said as he headed over to the chair opposite Sara and began to put his shoes on. Sara put the magazine down and watched as the dog got up and went over to the bench by the front door and grabbed his leash. He headed over to Grissom and stood waiting. When Grissom was done with his shoes he took the leash from the dog and clicked it in place.

Sara was astounded and stared as Grissom headed towards the door and then stopped. He turned around and looked at Sara with narrowed eyes. "What?" she asked a little apprehensively. "He came up to her and stood, he looked at her for a moment and then bent down, inches away from her face.

"I want you to promise me you won't go near any sharp objects while I'm out. No knives, no glass, no nothing. Understood?" Sara huffed out loud with an annoyed look on her face. "Fine" she said as she once again began reading her magazine. Grissom stood up for a moment and then bent back down.

He pulled the magazine down and raised an eyebrow. Sara looked at him "What?" she said again. He shrugged his shoulder and then leaned in, taking her mouth in a searing kiss. He pulled away moments later, stood up, and headed out the door.

Sara laid there, stunned. She felt her lips with her hand and closed her eyes. The feel of her lips on his mouth was like heaven. She snuggled into the couch and began to read her magazine again, warm all over. An hour later and Grissom returned with Hank, out of breath and sweaty all over.

He took off the leash and placed it back in its home then headed into the kitchen for a bottle of water. He chugged it down and threw away the bottle. Sara watched him in fascination as he removed his shoes and placed them in their home next to the door and then headed into his room.

Deciding she was hungry she went into the kitchen and began to prepare a snack. She grabbed some grapes, an apple, an orange, some strawberries…pretty much one of every kind of fruit in the kitchen.

She was looking through the cupboards for a bowl when Grissom came in, his hair still damp from the shower. She found a bowl and began to peel an orange. Grissom raised an eyebrow at her, "and how were you planning to cut the fruit?" he asked her.

She paused her actions and raised her own eyebrow back at him. "That's what you're for" and she gestured at the cutting board lying on the counter. She finished peeling the orange and handed it to him. He began cutting it as she washed the other fruit. They made a good team and worked in unison.

Once in a while they would brush up against one another just to feel the other and by the time their snack was ready the air was full of sexual tension. Sara placed their fruit salad in bowls and headed to the living room. Grissom followed her out with a couple of bottles of water.

Sara placed the bowls on the table and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. Grissom sat down next to her and ate his snack while Sara searched through the TV stations. Finally settling on a rerun of M.A.S.H. she began to eat.

Grissom finished his snack and got up. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Unlike you missy, I have to work and…" as if on cue the doorbell rang. Grissom walked over and let Catherine in, "hey Cath, glad you could cover tonight. Sara's on the couch." The two of them walked into the living room and Sara glared at them.

"Don't look so surprised Sara, did you actually think we would let you stay on your own. The whole night" Cath said as she took a seat on the chair. Sara sat there with her arms crossed over her chest and glared at them. Grissom shrugged his shoulder, gave Cath an apologetic look and then bent down and gave Sara a peck on the forehead.

As soon as he was out of the door Cath was asking questions, "so what happened today? Anything juicy?" Sara smiled at her and then went into the story of what had happened that day. Cath look at her with rapt attention, knowing what Grissom was going through and laughing.

Grissom got to work and headed straight for his office. There were three assignments on his desk and he knew it was going to be a long night. He was still worried about Sara and called home. There was no answer, worried even more he called Sara's phone, still no answer. He tried to calm himself as he dialed Cath's number, after a couple of rings she answered.

"Willows"

"Cath, I tried to call the house. Why didn't you guys answer the phone?"

"Gil, it's not our house."

"Let me talk to Sara" a moment later Sara's sweet voice was ringing through his ear. He eased some of the tension out of his shoulders and took in a breath, "Sara, when my phone rings you can answer it. Why didn't you answer your own phone?"

"I forgot it in my room Sorry" she replied, touched by the worry in his voice.

"Ok, just promise me from now on you will answer the phone."

"I promise." She said with a little humor in her voice.

"Let me talk to Cath." He said over the line, she handed the phone back to Cath and watched as her face broke out into a smile. Cath just sat there and nodded her head saying things like "mmm…hmm" and "I will".

She finally hung up the phone and grinned over at Sara. "What?" Sara asked.

"Grissom just gave me a ten minute lecture on what you can and cannot do. You have that man wrapped around your finger." Sara sat back and smiled at the thought.


	10. Sleeping with the Enemy

Sleeping with the enemy

Three hours into shift Grissom was exhausted. He had finally managed to collect the last of the evidence from the scene and was on his way to the office to process it when his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and noticed his home number, growing a little panicked he quickly answered the phone.

"Grissom" he tried to answer without any worry portrayed in his voice. He felt much better when Sara's voice came over the phone "hey" she said to him. He could see her smile even though she was not in front of him. "Hey yourself, how's your night going?"

"Cath passed out in my bed so I'm lying in yours and decided to give you a call. I'm bored" She said on a sigh. Grissom took in a deep breath with the thought of Sara laying in his bed talking to him. "I hope its ok that I lay in your bed, I really didn't think about it. I'm sorry, I should have asked first."

"It's fine Sara, don't worry about it." He said aloud as he inwardly began to imagine what she was wearing. He imagined some of the very provocative underwear she put in her case and grew even hotter under the collar. He was going to have to stop this if he was going to make it through the night.

"I guess I better let you get back to work then" she said suddenly and although he really wanted to talk longer on the phone he really did need to get the paperwork in front of him done. "Yeah, I guess" was all he managed in response before she said good bye and disconnected.

He looked at the phone for a moment and then replaced it on the hook, still imagining what she could be wearing. The rest of the night seemed to drag by for Grissom, with nothing but paperwork to keep him busy his mind kept wandering to his favorite subject, Sara.

Sara wasn't doing much better. She tried to sleep but found it difficult to do so being surrounded by the smell of him. She finally managed to nod off early in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom came home to find Catherine standing in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. "Hey" she greeted him "Sara's asleep in your room, I kinda fell asleep on her bed while she was watching a movie."

"Yeah, I know. She called me last night to let me know. Anything else happen I should know about?" he asked as he put his briefcase and keys away before shucking off his jacket.

"Nope, quiet night. I have to get going, Lindsey needs a ride to school today." She said putting her mug in the sink. "Thanks for coming over last night, it really meant a lot to me." He escorted her to the door. "Again, not a problem. See you at work tonight" she said before leaving. He closed the door and then headed to his bedroom to check on Sara.

She was sound asleep with Hank at her side.

He knew it was a bit irrational but he felt a little jealous of the dog. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts and quietly crept to his dresser to retrieve some fresh clothes for a shower. He took a shower in Sara's bathroom and then made himself comfortable on the couch, hoping to grab a couple hours sleep before she woke.

Sara slowly opened her eyes to find Hank beside her, keeping her company. She looked over at the clock on the side table and found it was five in the afternoon. Astonished that she had slept that late she got up and headed out to the living room looking for Grissom, she found him lying on the couch, sound asleep.

Gilbert the cat was lying on his stomach and when Sara came into the room he looked up at her and meowed. "Shhh" she said to the cat as she headed to her room. "Come on Gilbert, food." At the mention of being fed the cat jumped off Grissom and traipsed after his owner.

Once the two were out of the room Grissom smiled to himself, he had been waiting for that damn cat to get off him for the last ten minutes. The cat must have made himself comfortable during the day while he was sleeping and positioned himself a little too close for comfort to a part of his body he was thoroughly attached to.

Grissom got up and went to his room to change into his jogging clothes. When he came out of the room and into the kitchen Sara had just finished making some coffee. "I'm sorry I took your bed. You could have kicked me out you know."

He reached into the cupboard and grabbed two mugs, placing them on the counter before answering her, "I know, you just looked so comfortable. I didn't want to wake you, don't worry about it" he finished as Sara got the milk from the fridge.

She added a bit to her cup and then put it away as Grissom added a teaspoon of sugar to his and then another to hers, tasting it to make sure it was alright before handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said as he handed her the cup before taking a drink from his own.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked

"Why don't you go take your jog, and I will make breakfast for the both of us" she replied. He raised an eyebrow up at her and she raised her hands.

"No sharp objects, I promise" she said quickly.

"OK, but only if you promise" he said before taking one last drink of his coffee.

"Promise" she said with a smile.

"OK, Hank, leash" he yelled over his shoulder as he went to put his sneakers on. She watched him leave with the dog and got to work. She knew she had at least an hour to get breakfast ready.

I've got a good four chapter back stock on this story and hope to keep this lead, I will post again soon and are very thankful for the feedback I have gotten so far for this story. For those of you waiting with baited breath for "that" scene, it's coming. Push that button and leave me a review.


	11. Gory movies and bad nights

Gory movies and bad nights

An hour later and Grissom came into the house, sweaty and thirsty. Sara greeted him at the door with a bottle of water, letting him know he had enough time to take a shower before breakfast was ready. He thanked her for the water, gave her a peck on the lips and headed for the shower.

He emerged from his room ten minutes later with damp hair and a rumbling stomach. Sara was just placing some juice on the table when he came out and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Have a seat and I will get breakfast" she said as she headed back into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and waited for Sara. She came back into the room and placed a plate in front of him. He was pleasantly surprised to see a large piece of quiche. He always assumed she didn't know how to cook, but was pleasantly surprised when he took a bite.

He closed his eyes and relished in the taste of it. "Mmm…this is good Sara" he said before taking another bite. She smiled back at him as she took a bite of her own.

They sat eating in companionable silence, once breakfast was done Grissom got up and took the plates into the kitchen to clean. Sara followed right behind him with the cups, placing them in the sink.

"So" she said "whose company do I get tonight?"

He looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about but she wasn't buying it. "Come on fess up, who is it?"

"Nick" he said right before the doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell_ he thought to himself as he went to answer the door. Sara followed him out of the kitchen and plopped herself on the couch just as Nick and Grissom emerged from the doorway.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sick Nick" she said looking at him and then giving Grissom a pointed look said, "and I don't need a babysitter either."

"Sorry Nick, Sara seems to think she's invincible" he commented before putting on his work shoes and grabbing his case and keys. Sara narrowed her eyes and him and was about to retort when Nick held up the movie's in his hand.

"Oh well, I guess that means she doesn't want to watch the new 'Alien vs. Predator' movie then either huh" he flipped to the next one "or the classic 'the brain that wouldn't die'" he reached into the bag hanging off his shoulder and pulled something out, "I guess that also means she doesn't want this mouth watering, extra butter, microwave popcorn I brought either huh"

"OK OK, I give" she yelled to the two of them, eliciting a chuckle from Grissom. Nick sure knew Sara's weak spot.

"Don't let her near anything sharp and she can watch all gory movies she wants" Grissom said before bidding them goodnight and heading out the door.

Nick smiled at Sara and handed her the movies, she began to debate between the two while he went into the kitchen to nuke the popcorn. When he came back out the music for the 'Alien vs. Predator' movie was just beginning.

They settled themselves on the couch and watched as the epic battle between evil and less evil played out on the screen before them. When the movie was over and the bowl of popcorn gone they took a quick bathroom break, Sara took this time to give Grissom a call and reassure him she was still alive.

"Grissom" she heard on the other line.

"Hey, just checking in" she said to him.

"How was the movie?" he asked, clearly having a couple of free minutes to talk.

"Oh, you know… Blood, guts, evil vs. evil, the usual" she said, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Good movie then?" he asked

"Yep, next we have 'the brain that wouldn't die' a classic B-movie from the sixties" she replied as Nick came back into the room. He walked over to the DVD player and exchanged the movies as she finished her conversation, trying not to listen.

"Well, enjoy the movie. I have to go, just got to my scene. See you in a few hours and try not to stay up all night?" he asked her.

Nick looked at Sara just as she rolled her eyes at something Grissom said over the line and chuckled. "I won't…maybe" she said in response as he settled back down next to her.

"Hold on" she said over the phone before covering the mouthpiece and asking Nick, "can you get me a soda?"

Although Nick could see right through the guise he got up anyway and headed into the kitchen, taking his time getting the drinks.

"Ok" she said into the phone "as long as you promise to come to bed instead of sleeping on the couch" she said huskily. Grissom swallowed hard at the implication before responding softly, "I promise, sleep tight Sara"

"I will" she said before saying goodnight and disconnecting.

Nick came back into the room and settled down next to Sara, he held the remote up and looked over at her, "ready?" he asked and she nodded her head. He hit the play button and for the next hour and a half they laughed their way through the movie.

Nick clicked the movie off and stood up, Sara right behind him. "I'm going to bed" she said with a yawn and headed down the hall.

"Goodnight Sara" Nick said as he shut everything down and settled himself on the couch for a nap. He looked down the hall and witnessed with pleasure as she walked into Grissom's room instead of the spare room.

He smiled to himself; Sara must not know he knew the layout of the house, having taken care of Grissom's bugs while the man went away on his last seminar. He managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before he was woken by the dog licking him soundly on the face.

Hank needed to go out and Nick got up from the couch and let him out. By the time the dog was ready to come back in Grissom was walking into the house.

"Hey Nick, how was your night?" he asked as he placed his case and keys down.

"It was fine, Sara went to bed a couple of hours ago. Man you look beat" he commented, taking a closer look at his boss.

"Thanks" Grissom said back to him.

"Sorry man, busy night?" he apologized picking up his bag and heading for the door.

Grissom followed behind him, "Yeah, I'm beat" he replied as Nick opened the door.

"Yeah well, hope you get some sleep, bye" he commented as he crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him. Grissom locked the door and headed to his room. As expected Sara was asleep in his bed, and as promised he stripped to his boxers and climbed in, promptly falling asleep with Sara by his side.

I know this is not 'that scene' but if you leave me a review I have it on good authority that the next chapter is. Really, how could they go to bed in the same bed and not wake up needing a little something more?


	12. Waking to Bliss

Waking to Bliss

Sara woke up with a heavy weight on her stomach. She placed a hand on the weight and it took her a moment to realize it was an arm, Grissom's arm. She opened her eyes to see him sleeping soundly. She was nestled in the crook of his arm and using it as a pillow.

She laid there and watched him sleep, enjoying the view of his chest as it rose and fell with his breathing. She wished she could lay there and watch him forever but her bladder was full and the bathroom was calling her.

She gently slipped out of his grasp and headed to the bathroom. When she came back out Grissom was awake and looking her way, he smiled at her as he took in what she was wearing. "You often steal other people's clothes" he commented as she made her way back to the bed.

"Nope, just yours" she responded as she crawled back under the covers and slid over to him. He opened his arms, allowing her to resume her previous place next to him. "Mmmm" he responded as she snuggled into his side.

He relished the contact as she slipped one of her legs over his and yawned. He looked over at the clock and realized he had only been asleep for a couple of hours. "Go back to sleep Sara" he said to her and she just nodded her head and closed her eyes. He smiled down at her before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep himself.

He woke several hours later to find Sara spooned up against him, her legs entangled with his own. He looked down at her and found her staring back at him. He smiled down at her before leaning in for a kiss. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon?" he said glancing at the clock.

"Right back at you, I was hoping to wake up this way" she purred as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm" he responded, the rumble of his voice reverberating through his mouth and onto her sensitized flesh. "I think I like waking up this way too" he said before reclaiming her lips in a searing kiss.

He gently pushed her against the pillows as their tongues dueled for dominance. He pulled her in closer, entangling their legs even more as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

She felt his growing need against her mound and moved her body closer to him making him growl. He grabbed her ass and pressed himself against her. Suddenly deciding she was overdressed he pushed his hands under the shirt she wore and pulled it over her head.

He marveled at her pert breasts for a moment before leaning in and tasting them. Sara arched her back in response to his touch, his moist tongue creating a trail of fire from one breast to the other as he enveloped first one and then the other nipple, nipping them gently between his teeth.

"Oh God Gil" she moaned out as he continued to savoir her tender flesh. She reached down and placed a hand on his swollen member, eliciting a moan from his lips. Grissom was suddenly feeling an overwhelming need to be naked. He stood quickly and removed his boxers as Sara hurriedly removed her own underwear.

He moved back on the bed and covered her body with his own, catching her lips once more in a searing kiss. She wrapped a leg around his waist and begged him with her eyes to enter her. He grabbed her other leg with his hand and pulled it up to his hip before thrusting deep inside her.

She gasped with the motion and moaned out his name as he began to move within her. She reached down and grabbed his ass, encouraging him to go deeper while she pulled him in. Their hips moved in time as they grew closer and closer to completion. She screamed his name as her walls began to pulse around him.

She dug her nails into his flesh as she continued to ride out her orgasm and the sweet pain mixed with her screams sent him flying over the edge with her. He thrust deep within her one last time before collapsing against her. She held him tight within her walls and he could still feel her pulsing around him.

He waited until her grip on him loosened and then slid off gently, pulling her into his side and kissing the sweat off her forehead. Their breathing slowly returned to normal and they lay there, enjoying the afterglow of the moment.

"Who's coming tonight?" she asked after a while.

"You mean besides me?" he asked back with a smile.

She reached over and pinched one of his nipples, twisting slightly.

"Greg!" he replied and she smiled.

"I'm guessing that was a good choice by the smile" she nodded her head in reply.

"It means another night filled with movies, snacking, and laughter" she said between laying kisses on his chest.

"Mmmm" he said in response to both her kisses and her words.

She looked in his eyes and saw the love she had for him being reflected back at her.


	13. Movies and Mayhem

Movies and Mayhem

Movies and Mayhem

Around ten that night Greg showed up to Grissom's house, arms laden with movies, chips, soda, and what looked like most of the snack isle. Grissom grabbed one of the bags out of Greg's hands and headed into the kitchen. "Did you buy the store out Greg, you know your leaving in the morning right?"

"I know, I just couldn't help myself".

Sara came into the kitchen and began to paw through the bags like a hungry vulture. Grissom looked on in surprise as she pulled out every bag and then smiled when she reached what she was looking for.

She pulled out the bright blue package and opened it with haste. She pulled out one of the black cream filled cookies and shoved it in her mouth, making noises similar to the ones she made that morning. Grissom cleared his throat and she looked at him with a small measure of embarrassment.

"Greg, why don't you cue up a movie and get the popcorn ready. I have to get something out of my room" she said over her shoulder as she indicated to Grissom to follow her. Greg watched as Grissom followed Sara down the hall and smiled when he saw her pull him into her room.

Grissom was yanked into Sara's room and then the door was closed behind him. She shoved him up against the door and proceeded to kiss him hard on the lips. "I am going to miss you tonight, are you sure I can't come to work?" she asked between kisses.

"Sara, you know I can't let you…Sara!" he almost yelled when she grabbed the front of his pants. "Sara, Greg is in the living room…shit…right now" he said as he felt her unbuttoning his pants and pull his erection out.

"Mmmm….hmmm" she replied right before she dropped to her knees and pulled him into her mouth. He shoved his fist in his mouth to stem the moan that tried to escape his mouth as she moved him in and out of her mouth.

Greg called her from the living room, afraid of what was happening behind that door and not really wanting to know. "Just a minute" she yelled between sucks "I'm almost done" she finished and began to once more move on him.

Greg took that as a good sign and finished cueing up the movie and setting out the snacks. Grissom looked down at Sara and watched as she pleasured him. Seeing her lips encasing his erection made him want to moan out loud but he held it in.

She lightly nipped the tip of him and looked up into his eyes as she enveloped him once more in her mouth, he nearly came then but managed to hold it "Sara" he said through gritted teeth and she knew he was going to come.

She grabbed his ass and pulled him in tighter, taking all of him in her mouth. He thrust into her mouth and felt his orgasm begin to overtake him. Again he held his fist to his mouth to stifle the growl that tried to escape as he jetted inside her mouth.

She continued to suck on him until he was limp and then placed a kiss on his tip before standing back up. "What was that for" he asked when he finally managed to get his breath back. She smiled at him as she zipped him back up "I just wanted to make sure you miss me too."

"There is no way on gods green earth I could possibly not think about you every moment of the night tonight" he spluttered, sounding very un Grissom like. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then came back out. She came up to him and proceeded to kiss him hard on the mouth again.

Grissom found himself astonished as she pulled the door open and went into the living room like nothing had just happened. He took a couple of minutes to compose himself before heading into the living room himself.

"I will see you guys in the morning" he looked at Greg sternly "she is not allowed near anything sharp, is that clear" he said with a look that would keep the young CSI on his toes.

"Sure thing Boss man" he replied before settling down on the couch and grabbing a bowl of chips. Grissom wanted to go up to Sara and give her a kiss but was hesitant to do so, after a moment of thought he waved at them both and said goodnight.

**The next chapter is all about what Sara and Greg get up to during the night, so stayed tuned.**


	14. Mayhem and Breakfast

Once Grissom was out the door Greg looked over at Sara and smiled mischievously

Mayhem and Breakfast

Once Grissom was out the door Greg looked over at Sara and smiled mischievously. Sara tore her eyes away from the door and looked back at him apprehensively. "So what's first on the movie menu for tonight?" she asked.

His smile grew "I found this really cool web site that had all kinds of old, and I mean old, horror movies. First on the list is a movie called 'the undertaker and his pals'" he said to her while grabbing the remote and pressing play.

An hour and a half later Sara and Greg were staring at the closing credits of the movie "that had to be one of the worst films I have ever seen" she said munching on some popcorn.

"I know, wasn't it great!" he exclaimed and got up to change the DVD. When he sat back down he handed Sara a card. She looked down at it and then back up at him. "You can't be serious" she asked as she looked over the card again.

In her hand was a card containing a point system attached to different attributes of the movie…

Gore: 1 2 3 4 5

Humor: 1 2 3 4 5

There were four or five more of these. She was just finishing reading the card when Greg handed her a pen. "ok now, whatever movie we choose as being the worst we are going to pick a scene out of it and try and re-enact that scene" he said to her while filling out his own card.

Sara decided this sounded like fun and began to fill out the card in her hand. "Ok Greggo, what's the next movie?"

He pushed play on the remote and the movie began to play on the screen. Another hour plus passed and 'The brain that wouldn't die' ended, wiping the tears of laughter from their eyes they filled out the cards for the really bad movie.

Sara didn't think it could get any worse when Greg put in the next movie and they began to watch it. She was wrong. By the time the movie ended she felt like she had just received a lobotomy. Greg was sitting next to her still staring at the now blue screen.

The two of them didn't need to compare scores when deciding which one of the movies was the worst, this one beat the other two hands down. Now all they had to do was to decide which scene they wanted to re-enact. It took them about a half an hour of argument to decide on the scene and then they got to work.

Grissom was walking back into his office at the end of his shift when Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Brass followed him in with smiles on their faces. He looked at each of them in turn and then asked "what?"

They all smiled at each other, exchanging knowing looks. "We decided we were going to all go over to your place for breakfast" Cath said to him. He gave them all a look and shook his head. "I'm really tired guys and I just want to go to bed" he responded.

He thought the discussion was over when they all filed out of his office and headed towards the locker room. He slipped on his jacket and gathered his files before heading out the door. When he got to his car the rest of the crew were all in theirs preparing to leave.

He was in his own world and neglected to notice them all following him home. It wasn't until the third turn he noticed their cars behind his. He grumbled to himself and pretended not to notice, although it was becoming hard because they took turns passing him and smiling while they waved.

He pulled into his driveway and took his time getting out of the car, hoping they would get the point and leave. They didn't. He sighed and then headed towards the house, the rest of the crew hot on his heels with bags in their hands. When he got to the front door he stopped.

"Why are you guys hounding me?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Just open the door Griss and you'll find out" Nick replied. Giving the man an odd look he unlocked the door and went inside. The sight that greeted him shocked him while the rest of them tried their hardest to keep their laughter contained. The files fell out of his hands and slipped to the floor with a flourish.

Sara was dressed in what looked like a shredded evening gown and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. There were grey streaks in it and her face looked like death. She was chasing after Greg, who was wearing a blue shirt and brown pants.

Sara was screaming like a banshee, holding a pole over her head, and advancing on the young man.

"What the hell" Grissom said out loud before the people behind him burst into laughter. He turned around to see them buckling over before looking back at the pair in the living room. Sara and Greg were now standing in the middle of the living room with giant smiles playing on their faces.

Grissom advanced into the living room and took better notice of the pair in front of him. Greg was covered in dirt and what looked like blood, his shirt was ripped and he was wearing some kind of belt system around his chest.

One of his hands had been replaced with some kind of power tool and he held a BBQ spatula in the other. Sara looked absolutely horrid in her get up and the both of them were laughing outright. "What the hell is this?" he asked the pair and they all broke down laughing once more.

Greg and Sara began to explain to Grissom what was up while the rest of them headed into the kitchen with their bags to get breakfast going. Soon they were all laughing around the table while eating breakfast. They helped clean up the house before leaving to get some sleep.


	15. Good Morning

A night in

Good Morning

Once the last of the crew were out the door Grissom turned to Sara and grimaced. She gave him a questioning look before remembering she was still wearing the makeup and clothes. The both of them laughed and then Sara advanced slowly on him.

He began to slowly back away until she had him pinned against the front door. She took one of her long fake-nailed fingers and drew it across his cheek making him shiver a bit from the feel of it. She stuck out her tongue and followed the same trail with it as she did with her finger.

"Want to help me wash this stuff off bugman?" she asked in a husky voice. All he could do was nod his head and follow her into the bathroom.

He watched her sway her hips as she headed into the bathroom. He felt in his gut it must be wrong to harden at the sight of her in that horrendous getup but he couldn't help it as he advanced with her towards their destination.

The medieval make of the dress forced her breasts to the forefront and the low v-neck offered an even greater view. Finally coming to his senses just as they got to the bathroom he asked again "what exactly was it you were doing when I got home?"

She turned around after entering and smiled at him. She brought her hands up to the back of her head and pulled her hair up as she turned around again. "Greg and I were re-enacting a scene from one of the movies we watched last night" she said as he grasped the zipper and pulled it down.

"What movie?" he asked a little distracted by all the skin available for his perusal. She turned around and gave him a seductive look. "Let's watch it tonight before you go to work" she said before slipping completely out of the dress, making his mouth water with what he saw.

Once again all he could do was nod his head as she began to undress him, clad in only a pair of thong underwear and a push-up bra. She was not disappointed when she noticed his reaction to her state of undress. When he stepped out of his pants and removed his shirt he reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

"Right now all I want to do is enact a different part of the movie" she commented while he began pulling off her underwear. He stood back up and kissed her hard on the mouth before reaching into the shower and turning it on.

"I think we need to get rid of that makeup first" he said looking at her with scrunched brows. "I really don't feel like making love to a medieval dead wench."

She gave him a look before walking into the spray of the shower and exposing her face to it. He came in and held her hair back as she washed the makeup away. Once she was done he grabbed the shampoo and began to lather her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hands as they gently massaged her scalp.

He rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and grabbed the soap, dropping a good size dollop in his hand. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to wash her from top to bottom. He took his time exploring every inch of her, this being only the second time experiencing the feel of her skin beneath his touch.

His palms glided their way down her arms and back up, leaving behind a trail of fire. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder gently as his hands moved their way to her breasts. He took his time washing the sensitive skin and lightly pinched her nipples, eliciting a moan out of her.

His hands then made their way to her middle and stroked her lovingly slow, bringing her to the edge of sanity before pulling her back again. He enjoyed the sounds coming from her as he massaged her most intimate of places. He increased his pressure and her climax overtook her quickly and she yelled his name.

He let her ride her climax and then turned her around to kiss her hard, her lips tasting of honey and sunshine. He imagined she must taste something like this and he was not disappointed. He felt her hand as it skimmed its way down his chest and settled on his engorged and sensitive flesh, making him jut his hips slightly.

"Gil, I need you inside me" she said before taking his mouth in an intoxicating passion filled kiss. All he could get out was a guttural growl as he pressed her against the wall of the shower. She wrapped her leg around his waist and he lifted her up slightly for better access. He grabbed her lips with his as he entered her, languid and full of love he moved in and out of her.

They both steadily entered a world where it was just them, enjoying the feel of being together after so long apart. She held him close as their rhythm quickened for release. It came, but not hard like the first one. It was slow and all encompassing and she called his name again.

Feeling her tighten around him and hearing his name drop from her lips in a passion filled cry he found his release, spilling all he had to give within her walls. Once again they began to re-enter the real world and felt the gently falling water still encasing them.

She looked him in the eyes and found nothing but love reflected back in their ocean depths. "I love you Sara" he said to her with such tenderness she gasped. They kissed, slow and soft before she pulled back "I love you too."

They finished their shower and crawled into bed to get some sleep. Before nodding off completely Grissom kissed her once more on the forehead "Sara?"

"Yes?" she said sleepily.

"I have tonight off dear." He felt her smile on his chest and smiled himself before they both entered into bliss filled dreams.

**I know it must be killing some of you not to know what the movie is so here is a hint before it is revealed in the next chapter. The main characters name is Ash and it is the third and last movie in a series. Drop me a review and let me know what your guess is.**


	16. Army of Darkness

Army of Darkness

Army of Darkness

Grissom woke up to Sara wrapped firmly around him, he smiled down at the top of her head, her hair obscuring her face from sight. She moved in her sleep and he remembered the events of last night with the feel of her bare breast pressing itself against his side. He instantly hardened.

Temptress was the only way to describe her. She tempted him to make love to her every time he saw her, to feel her walls convulse around him while she screamed his name in release. She also tempted him to become a better man than he was before, more relaxed and able to cope with the people around him.

Right now the temptation he was about to give into was the need to feel her skin against his, sweaty and flush with activity. He moved his hand from his side and placed it on her breast, gently caressing it into a peak. She stirred but did not wake and he felt the need to do more.

He began a methodical exploration of her body, slowly and gently waking her to a world of bliss before making sweet slow love to her. Once again he heard his name cry from her mouth as she climaxed, letting him enter release as well. When breathing returned to normal she looked over at him and smiled a look of contentment on her face.

Half an hour later they came out of their room and headed towards the kitchen to gain some strength. Sara made breakfast this time while Gil watered and fed the dog, when he was done he made his way to Sara's room to feed and water the cat. Gilbert was lying on his back, spread out over the middle of the bed when he came in.

"Cat's" he mumbled as he reached the closet and began to fill the food dish. The cat was in there in a second and looked at him with distain, waiting for his food. Once the dish was filled he grabbed the water dish and headed to the bathroom. He came back with fresh water and placed it next to the food dish, which currently had a cat sticking out of it.

He must have moved to quickly because the cat gave out a hiss and growled at him. Grissom put up his hands and slowly backed out of the closet, blue eyes following him the entire time.

"I don't think that cat likes me" he commented when he came into the kitchen to see Sara placing pancakes on a plate.

"He just needs to get to know you is all" she commented back as she poured the last of the batter on the griddle.

"I guess, but his attitude has got to change. He actually hissed at me for giving him some water!" he responded while pulling plates, silverware, and glasses out of their homes and placing them on the table.

She grabbed the syrup out of the cupboard and the butter out of the fridge and handed it to him, giving him a quick kiss before heading to the stove to grab the pancakes.

"So, what was the movie you wanted to watch tonight?" Grissom asked before taking a bite and humming in satisfaction, making Sara smile.

"It's called Army of Darkness and stars Bruce Cambell."

"OK sounds like an interesting movie" he commented and he found out it was. They sat on the couch watching the movie. He looked over at her while she cracked up over some of the more interesting scenes and when the one they were reenacting came he recognized it.

He laughed, finally seeing the scene as the guys must have seen it. It now struck him as funny what they had done and he had to laugh out loud. Sara enjoyed sitting next to him, enjoying the time she had with him but worried about what would happen at the end of the two weeks.

Grissom noticed the change the minute it happened. Deciding she must be restless he suggested they take Hank out for a walk. She quickly agreed and the dog was more than willing to comply with the impromptu walk.

They headed to the park around the corner from the house and sat on a bench. While Grissom let Hank take his leash out as far as it would go Sara looked around the playground at the families there.

She saw a small girl swinging on a swing, asking her father to push her higher as she laughed. A boy was running with his father in hot pursuit and she smiled when the father overtook the sun and fake tackled him to the ground causing a fit of giggles from the boy.

"Looks like someone is about to get into a mess of trouble" Grissom said, knocking her out of her thoughts. She looked to where he was pointing and witnessed a very muddy dog bounding their way.

There was no time to move before the dog stopped in front of them and shook his entire body, launching mud all over them. She couldn't help herself when she burst out laughing. Grissom gave her astonished look before he too succumbed to laughter.


	17. Bathtime Gone Wrong

On their way home they agreed the dog needed a bath but were not agreeing on who would do it

**This story is taking its turns, but stick with me. It will be worth the trip...I hope.**

On their way home they agreed the dog needed a bath but were not agreeing on who would do it. Sara finally won stating it was his dog and she would wash her cat if she wanted to torment an animal. Grissom chuckled slightly and agreed.

They entered the house and the dog must have sensed what was about to happen because he ran to the back of the house and sat next to the door, whining to get out.

"Oh no you don't" he said before pulling the dog towards the bathroom while Sara looked on a laughed. She headed for the kitchen and a much needed glass of water as Hank was dragged to what he surely thought was his doom.

Twenty minutes later and Sara was just emerging from her shower in a robe and drying her hair when she heard a commotion in the hall outside her room. She opened the door to peer out and regretted it the moment she did so.

Hank must have escaped Grissom because he was now pushing his way into her room, accidentally knocking her to the floor. Hank jumped up onto the bed soaking wet and covered in soap. Unfortunately Gilbert was asleep on the bed at the time.

Gilbert jumped off the bed and landed in Sara's lap hissing and spitting towards the dog. Grissom got to the doorway just as Hank let out a loud bark, startling Gilbert and causing the cat to jump towards the closet.

Grissom witnessed with horror as blood began to slowly soak the towel Sara was was holding. Sara took the towel and wrapped it around the scratch on her arm, applying pressure as Grissom ran to the bathroom for supplies, pulling out his phone on the way.

"911, please state the emergency" a woman spoke on the other end of the line.

"I need an ambulance here right away" he began as he pulled the emergency kit out from under the sink. "My girlfriend is on anti-coagulating medication and has received an injury" he finished before throwing the phone to the floor and pulling bandages from the kit.

Sara looked up at him in panic as he removed the now crimson towel and put on a fresh bandage as well as a pressure bandage. "Hold this really tight, don't worry it's going to be ok" he said looking her in the eyes. Sara nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Put some pressure on it" he instructed as he pulled out a vile and syringe. She looked on as he filled the syringe and looked at her "honey, this will help stop the bleeding but it may hurt" she nodded her head and closed her eyes.

A moment later and they could hear the sirens "help is almost here" he said encouragingly as he replaced the bandage once more, 'there must be more than one cut' he thought 'she's losing a lot of blood.'

"Sara!" they heard someone yell from the hallway before Brass ran into the room. Grissom pulled the cover from the bed and placed it around her to keep her warm.

"Sara, I heard on the scanner..." he stopped when he saw the amount of blood already lost. He rushed to her side, the paramedics hard on his heels. They quickly hooked her up to an IV and Grissom filled them in on everything, including the medication he injected.

They got her on the gurney and into the ambulance quickly, Grissom by her side, as Brass jumped into his car to follow. The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever but at least the bleeding was under control by the time they got there.

Grissom jumped out of the back of the ambulance just as a doctor and nurse ran out of the emergency room. Sara was close to passing out when they wheeled her in the back and began hooking her up to a second IV for a transfusion.

Brass came to the doorway and stood, watching as the doctors and nurses worked. They changed the bandage again and began to administer the transfusion just as Sara slipped into unconsciousness.

For only the second time since he knew him he witnessed a tear make its way down Grissom's face. Brass pulled the man out of the room "she's going to be ok." Grissom looked over at Brass "I can't lose her Jim, not now. Not ever" he whispered back.

Brass nodded his head and stood by as things around Sara calmed and the doctor came to speak to them.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes?" he asked worriedly.

"Sara is doing just fine, with the injection you gave her and the application of the pressure bandages you saved her life." he spoke "she still lost a good amount of blood and I want to keep her here overnight" he finished.

"The last time she didn't have to stay the night. Why does she need to this time?" he asked.

"We are uncertain how many cuts she has or how deep they are, we need to get a better look at them. We are going to continue to administer some medication to ward off any infection as well." he finished and Grissom nodded his head.

Moments later Nick showed up to the hospital, worry playing across his face. He walked up to Grissom and asked what happened. Grissom explained everything, along with the fact that Sara was going to be fine.

Nick pulled in a deep breath and relaxed slightly. "I heard the call over the radio when I was heading to my scene. When the scene turned out to be bogus, I headed strait for here."

It was a couple of hours before Sara was taken up to her own room and she had been awake for a little while. Grissom watched as her and Nick spoke, Sara laughing at something Nick had to say.

"This is getting pretty serious" he heard Brass say next to him.

"It is" Grissom confirmed.

"Gil, I only have one thing to say" and he turned to look at his long time friend, looking him straight in the eye "don't hurt my little girl, or there will be hell to pay."

Grissom smiled and then looked over at Sara, she returned the smile, a slight gleam to her eyes as she did so. "She is my night and day Jim, and I revolve around her."

This must have been answer enough because Brass patted him on the back and the two of them walked into the room towards the woman he loved.


	18. Still Recovering

Still recovering

An hour later and Sara was asleep once more, continuing to receive her transfusion while Grissom, Brass, and Nick stood in the hall.

"Nick I need you to do me a favor" Grissom asked looking at the younger man.

"Just name it."

"I want you to go and pick up Gilbert and take him to the vet to get de-clawed. I am not going to have a repeat of last night."

"Is Sara going to be upset about this, you know how she is about animals." Nick stated and Grissom nodded his head.

"I don't care if they knock him out to do it, I want it done" he replied before turning to Brass "can the two of you go and get Sara a change of clothes as well?" They nodded their heads at him and headed out.

Brass and Nick had gone back to the house to clean up the mess and retrieve some clothes for Sara. They both noted the fact that Sara's bed looked untouched besides having the coverlet removed as they worked. Brass stayed on to witness Nick fight to get the cat in his carrier.

After pinning the cat in the closet and sporting a few scratches Nick finally managed to herd him into his carrier. They left the house, taking one last look to make sure they had gotten everything. Nick headed to the vets while Brass went back to the hospital.

When he got there Grissom was sitting in a chair next to her bed with the upper half of his body laying in her lap, sound asleep. Sara was awake and gently playing with his hair, her fingers working their way through his curls while Grissom quietly snored.

Sara smiled when she saw Brass come in with a bag "brought you some clothes" he whispered.

"Thanks" she whispered back, the color in her face was back making Brass relax.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when he reached the other side of her bed.

"I'm feeling a lot better" she looked down at Grissom "he saved my life you know" she said quietly.

"He loves you very much" Brass returned, making Sara look up at him.

"I know but what if..." she trailed off. Brass knew her insecurities about Grissom were surfacing.

"Give him some time love." he said before getting up and giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving the room.

Sara was released from the hospital around noon the next day. She had suffered five semi deep scratches on her arm , now sporting a bandage that started on her hand where the original cut was and leading all the way up to her armpit.

Grissom helped her into her clothes, noting the slight melancholy that seemed to overcome her. She still smiled at him when she looked him in the eye, but he could tell there was something bothering her. While he slipped her socks on he took advantage of it and tickled her feet. A giggle erupted out of her and he smiled to himself, intending to do the same to the other foot.

The laughter was only a momentary condition and was overcome by quiet once more when they got into the car. Deciding they needed a mood lifter when they got to the house and after they took care of the animals Grissom took Sara to the body farm.

This might have served as a downer to most but to Sara and Grissom it was a fascination. Grissom gave her a tour of the facilities, showing her which bodies were attached to research he was involved in. She looked on in awe as he led her to the back of the facility.

This part of the 'farm' was reserved for scientists and students were not allowed without specific permission. Grissom explained in detail some of the experiments going on and after a couple of hours the fatigue was showing on her face.

"Let's go home" he said and walked with her back to the car.

Sara fell asleep on the way and felt herself being nudged awake. The two of them headed to the bedroom, stripped off their clothes and crawled into bed.

Sara woke a couple of hours later wrapped snuggly in the arms of Grissom. She looked up to find him gazing down at her. "your beautiful" he said to her "you know that right?"

A single tear made its way down her cheek as she nodded her head. Grissom reached down and wiped the tear away "tell me what's wrong" he asked.

"I'm just feeling a little down about not being able to work" she lied.

Grissom looked over at the clock, it was six. He was due to work in another five hours. "Let's go out to dinner" he asked. Smiling she nodded her head. They got up and took their time getting ready. Grissom took her to a little Italian bistro about a mile from the lab.

They spent two hours at the restaurant and then when they went to leave he surprised her by going straight into work instead of home. She looked over at him and smiled before jumping out of the car and heading in.

When she got in she headed straight for the break room and discovered all the guys sitting at the table. They all got up from their chairs and greeted her with hugs. Warrick was the only one she hadn't seen in almost a week and she was glad to get the chance to catch up.

Grissom walked in shortly with assignments and began to hand them out. Sara did not expect to work and was not disappointed when she and Grissom were the only ones left in the lab. "I have something I want your help with" he said as he led her to his office.

It felt good to be back at the lab, even if she couldn't work. For the first time in the past 24 hours a true smile graced her face. He was thrilled to see it and took it as a good sign to carry on with what he was going to do.

Grissom picked up a package off his desk and handed it to her. "I ordered this a while ago but never got the chance to do it. I thought you might want to set it up for me while I take care of some paperwork." He finished.

She gave him a curious look before sitting down on the couch and opening the box. When she was done opening it she sat there and stared at the contents. It was a bunch of plastic "what is this?" she asked over her shoulder as she began pulling out pieces.

"Well" he began "in a couple of months we will be hosting a convention and I am in charge of the races this year. I needed a new track and found this one online." He said a little sheepishly.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to build a race track for your cockroaches?" she asked. He looked a little worried.

"I'm not mad Gil. Just a little surprised is all" she said seeing the look on his face. She slid herself onto the floor and began to set the pieces out. Grissom looked on with a smirk on his face "there was one other thing I wanted you to do" he said suddenly.

She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to give her some other strange job. He pulled out a magazine and walked over to her. Settling himself on the floor next to her he handed it over.

"I don't understand?" she said "this is a magazine, what do you want me to do with this?" she finished.

"Well" he began "I was hoping you could help me pick out some furniture to go in the living room. I want to make my house a little warmer for you."

She looked up at him "but I'm leaving in another week."

He looked down at his lap "only if you want to, I was hoping to talk you into staying a while longer" he said quietly.


	19. Stepping forward

**I know I haven't posted in a while but I wanted to get a little ahead in this one before I did so. I now have a five chapter lead. I'm still not sure how long this is going to be so we'll have to discover that one together. Enjoy the chapter.**

Sara looked at him in surprise.

"I mean, if you don't want..." he was cut off by her kissing him hard on the lips and pulling him in for an embrace. They sat there for what seemed an eternity, that was until they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

They quickly broke apart, both slightly flush from their activities and with embarrassment.

"You guys might want to rethink doing that in the lab" Brass commented with a chuckle "or at least close the door" he finished coming into the room. Grissom got up off the floor and headed to his desk.

"I assume you have something for me?" he said as he put on his glasses and plucked a file from the substantial pile on his desk, glancing Sara's way and giving her a mischievous smile. She gave him one of her wide smiles in return and proceeded to pull the pieces of the 'race track' out of its box.

"Actually I do. I found our suspect, he's in interrogation waiting for us." at this Grissom smiled.

"Think I could come along? Just to watch." Sara asked before Grissom was able to reply to Brass. A look passed between the two men. Grissom was finally the one to talk "alright, but you stay in the observation room. No more accidents."

Sara just nodded her head and placed the pieces back in the box and placed the box on the couch before getting off the floor. Brass took an arm to help her up due to the bandage covering an entire arm.

"You should get the cat de-clawed" he commented as they left Grissom's office.

"I couldn't do that, do you know how much it hurts a cat to do that. Besides it was just an accident and really won't be an issue in another..." she trailed off as her and Brass noticed Grissom had stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" Brass asked, a mischievous look in his eye.

"Nothing. Just thought I had forgotten something" he responded catching up to them. 'I think I made a big mistake' he thought to himself groaning inwardly.

Grissom was still worried about what he told Nick to do when he received a text from him.

All it read was 'meet me in your office.'

"Hey Brass, why don't you and Sara grab a cup of coffee and catch up, I have to get something out of my office." He didn't wait for them to answer, just headed to his office to meet up with Nick.

Nick was waiting in the chair across from his desk, the cat carrier on the floor next to him. Grissom closed the door to his office and went to the chair in his desk.

"Sara is going to be so mad at me for doing that to her cat" he said placing his face in his hands.

"Uh Griss" Nick said from his seat and Grissom lifted his head.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I couldn't do it. I had the vet do something else instead." Grissom gave him a quizzical look.

"Let me show you" he said leaning down and opening the cage door. He lifted the cat out of the carrier and Grissom gawked at him.

"What is that?" Grissom asked as he looked at the cat.

Suddenly the door opened and Sara and Brass walked in. Sara saw Nick holding her cat and the two looking at its paws. "Please tell me you didn't de-claw my cat because…" she began to say and was interrupted by Nick.

"No. I was just showing Griss, here look" he said handing her the cat. All his nails were deep blue.

"Their called soft paws" he began to explain. "They will come off in about six weeks and you can either choose to put new ones on or leave them off. Grissom" he began and Grissom closed his eyes, waiting for the next words.

Nick looked over at him and winked then began again "Griss asked me to find a humane way to deal with" he looked a little uncomfortable saying the cats name "Gilbert's nails and this is what I found" he finished.

Grissom was so thankful of Nick at that moment. It was going to be a while before he was going to get a decomp. Sara looked up at him "thanks Nick, I didn't know they had such and thing. I only have one question, why blue?"

"Oh that's easy. The girl at the office said it would be easier to notice if one falls off but the only other color they had was pink" he smiled and chuckled a little "I couldn't see Gil here wearing pink so I chose the blue" he managed to say without breaking into laughter.

Sara and Brass both began to chuckle and Nick finally lost control, the three of them breaking out in laughter at Grissom's expense.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot" Nick said and pulled a package out of his pocket "they have them for dogs too" and he handed the package to Grissom. "I thought you might want to put them on Hank too just in case. All they had for dogs was the gray" he finished "directions on how to put them on are in the package."

Grissom hadn't thought of the damage Hank's nails could do and was thankful Nick thought of it. "Thanks Nick, I hadn't thought of that" he admitted.

"Well" Brass said "I think it's my turn to babysit isn't it?" he said looking at first Grissom and then Sara. Sara looked up at him and then yawned through a smile while nodding her head.

"Alright sleepyhead, lets get you home" Brass said and Sara had to admit the idea sounded appealing. She looked from Brass to Grissom. She really wanted to give him a kiss before she left, but not in front of Brass and Nick.

Brass must have caught on that she wanted a moment with Grissom because he grabbed Nick "meet you at the car" he said before pulling Nick out of the office and closing the door.

Grissom rounded the corner of his desk and wrapped her in his arms. "You get some sleep ok" he whispered to her and she nodded her head. He gave her a chaste kiss and then looked at her "I'll try and get off work early so we can spend some time going over that magazine I gave you."

She smiled up at him and placed her hands on both sides of his face "I love you" she said quetly and then kissed him. He pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss for a moment before releasing her.

"I love you too and I'll see you in the morning" he said before pulling the door open for her. "And Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said earlier" she smiled at him and nodded her head then turned and headed towards the exit. Grissom went back to his desk and sat down. He was both thrilled and scared about Sara saying yes. This was the biggest step he had ever taken in his life and he hoped he was up for the challenge.

**Ok guys, you know the drill. Give me a note and let me know what you think. Reviews equals more chapters and trust me it's about to get really interesting.**


	20. Time Flies

Time Flies

**I'm really sorry for the late post guys, I kinda got caught up in life there for a moment...well that and a new show I'm digging myself into by the name of Doctor Who. I'm really getting into it and have begun a story for it. I have also written several chapters ahead for this story and will post regularly (pending reveiws) and hope you enjoy the new snag I've created for the characters. **

Time Flies

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by in a flourish. The first week went by much like the week before had. The crew all took turns staying with Sara and thankfully there were no more emergencies.

Sara's bandages came off on that Friday and she was ever thankful to have her hand and arm back, though she would miss the showers with Gil. The next Monday Sara started back at work. Her first case ended up being a homicide and she was excited to get back to action.

Her and Grissom worked side by side and their work went by smoother than it ever had before. Both of them had missed working together, completing each other thoughts and anticipating each other actions.

They were closer than they had ever been and it only caused them to fall even deeper in love with each other. By the end of that week the two of them began to move Sara's belonging out of her old apartment and into his house.

Grissom proved good on his word and they began to shop for furnishings that spoke of the both of them. Some of his was given to good will and the same happened to some of hers.

The two of them took a weekend and painted the house. By the end of the weekend the both of them were covered in paint and happy as could be. The two of them made love nightly, spending hours discovering each other again and again.

Everyone at work could see the change in both Sara and Grissom and they were happy for the two, knowing they deserved a little happiness. Sara almost bounced from room to room as she collected evidence and processed scenes.

Grissom smiled a lot more than he used to and the two of them rarely ever came in early to work and when they did they almost always sported smiles.

It almost seemed to be too good to be true and on the sixth week things hit a snag. Grissom was called in early to work, giving Sara a kiss before leaving for work he made his way to the office.

When he got there Ecklie was waiting with assignment slip in hand. Grissom took it and looked at the details "your kidding right?" he asked the balding man.

"Specail request by the Sheriff" was his only response before leaving Grissom's office. Grissom pulled out his phone and called Sara.

"Sara, the assignment I got is in another city"

"What city?" she asked, a little worried by his tone.

"It's in Colorado" he stated. She took in a deep breath.

"Any chance your going to need an assistant for this job?" she asked hopefully.

"No, there's only one body and I'm going to just be a consultant in the case. Ecklie said it was called by the Sheriff himself. Can you start putting together a case for me and be home soon. My flight leaves in two hours." He already sounded miserable.

"Yeah, just get home soon" she said a little dejectedly. They had just started their new life and he was being called away. She knew it was only going to be for a couple of days but she couldn't help but feel depressed at the thought of sleeping in their bed alone.

She pulled a case out of the closet and began to pack his bag for him. She had planned on having a slow evening with him and then an important discussion. As she placed his shirts in the case she began to cry.

She finished the case and zipped it up. She pulled the box she had been keeping in her nightstand for the last week and walked into the bathroom. Sara was sitting on the edge of the tub trying to get up the nerve to look when there was a tap on the door.

"Sara?" Grissom said from the other side.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute" she said before looking at the stick on the counter. Tears once again began to pull at her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. After taking a minute to compose herself she placed the stick in her pocket and exited the bathroom.

Grissom could tell she had been crying and it only added to his own feelings of sadness. He too wanted to spend more time with her but it was only going to be a couple of days.

"Hey" he said and pulled her in for a hug "Only a couple of days. I'm just a consultant remember?" She nodded her head and looked up to him with a smile. She usually wasn't one to cry over something so stupid but today was different.

Sara suddenly began to attack Grissom's clothes, pulling his shirt from his pants in a hurry to feel his skin against hers. He seemed to have the same urgency she did and began to grab at her shirt as well.

He pulled it over her head and then quickly released her breasts from their material bindings. He lavishly kissed, suckled, and nibbled his way from her neck to her breasts, taking a hardened peak into his mouth and sucking hard.

She arched her back to allow him better access and she moaned when he switched from one breast to the other. He reached down and began to unclasp her pants when she stopped him.

She brushed his hands away and pulled the pants off herself, underwear and all. She then began to attack his pants with a flourish. She released his erection and enveloped its silkiness in her hand, pumping him hard a couple of times.

He let out a growl and pulled her onto the bed with him. He pushed himself inside her and they made love with reckless abandon.

"Harder Gil" she called out to him and he pushed harder, quickening their pace. They were both consumed with a fire that seemed to only escalate. Harder and harder he pounded into her, sweat dripping from both of them.

She came quickly and he soon followed, the both of them collapsing from exhaustion. Once they got their breaths back Grissom looked at the clock, he only had an hour to get to the airport.

"I have to take a shower" he said looking over at her "want to join me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows, making her smile. She nodded her head and he got up.

"You go start the shower, I'll be there in a minute" she said and he headed into the bathroom. As soon as she heard the shower start she rushed over to her pants and removed the stick. She looked at it once more, still the same result, nothing changed.

She walked over to Grissom's case and placed the stick under the first shirt. She quickly zipped it back up and headed to the bathroom. They made love once more in the shower and then they dressed in silence.

Grissom grabbed his case and headed out to the car, Sara leading the way.

"I'll drive" she said before getting into the car. He placed his case in the back and climbed into the passenger seat. Grissom turned the radio to a classical station and they talked about his trip.


	21. Silent News

Silent News

Silent News

Grissom's flight was pleasantly short and his plane landed with no problems, not that he expected any. As soon as he got into the airport he pulled out his phone and gave Sara a call.

"Sidle" she answered.

"Hey, I'm here" he said lightly "I'm about to catch a taxi to the hotel. How's your night going?"

"We have a busy night. Three DB's in what looks like a home invasion" she answered.

"Sorry, wish I could be there to help"

"It's alright, hey I have to get back to work but I'll talk to you later ok."

"Alright, and Sara?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she replied and then they both hung up. 'I just hope you still love me when you find the stick' she thought to herself. She was always so diligent about taking her medication and she never missed.

She began to suspect there was something wrong after her third week with Grissom. She hadn't thought about it until she noticed the calendar on her computer. It was then she began to count back the days.

They had only been together for six weeks but it had been seven since her last cycle and she was as regular as clockwork. She worried over it for another two weeks before finally giving in and buying a test.

She kept it in the drawer for a week before finally taking it when she found out Grissom was going out of town. She couldn't let him leave without knowing. She wondered what his reaction was going to be.

She thought about it the entire time she was at the scene. Worried about what he would say, what he would think. She was suddenly jarred out of her thoughts when she heard Cath behind her.

"Sara" Cath yelled out for the third time. This seemed to jar her.

"I'm sorry Cath, did you say something?" Sara asked distractedly.

"I asked if you wanted something from the deli, Greg's making a run."

Sara almost said no but then decided she better. "Yeah, I'll have a vegi supreme, Oh and can you have him get me an extra pickle" she spouted out.

Cath looked at her a little weird, "Oh, ok" she had expected Sara to say no. Sara never seemed to eat and it took her by surprise. "I'll make sure he does that."

Sara nodded her head and then went back to work. Half an hour later and they were all sitting outside the scene having some lunch. Warrick looked up from his own sandwich and looked at Sara.

He was astonished to find Sara had plowed through her sandwich and was working on her first pickle. She caught Warrick's eye "what?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said quickly and went back to eating his food.

Grissom lugged his case into the hotel room and sat it on the bed. He had just enough time to unpack and freshen up before he was supposed to meet the local police and go over the case.

He opened his case and began to pull out his clothes. When he pulled out the stack of shirts something fell out. He placed the shirts on the bed and picked up the white stick. A moment later and he was sitting on the bed staring at the readout.

It was clear to him what it was, and it was also clear who had put it there. How? He thought to himself. He sat there trying to think. They had been together for six weeks and it just now occurred to him that he had never seen any evidence of Sara being on her cycle.

How long had she known about this. He searched through the rest of his case and came across a small piece of paper. It was written in Sara's scrawl

_Just found out tonight. I'm sorry_

_ Sara_

He took in a deep breath and then thought about how she must be feeling right now. Why would she say she's sorry?

Sara was just finishing off her second pickle when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and instantly knew Grissom was calling because he found the pregnancy test.

"Are you going to answer it or just stare at it?" Nick asked. Sara gave him a death glare and then answered the phone.

"Sidle" she said with a slight hitch to her voice.

"Sara…" he began but had no idea how to proceed, what to say.

"I guess you found it?" she asked and the crew all looked up at her. She got up from where she was and walked to her Tahoe and got in.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know how it happened…" she began to cry.

"Sara honey, stop crying" Grissom said soothingly over the phone. Sara sniffled a little, but let him talk.

"Sara, why are you crying? I know this is a shock, it's a shock to me but…Sara I'm happy" he finished and he meant it. He was happy. Sara was pregnant with his child.

"You are?" she said softly from her side of the line.

"Yeah, I really am. I never thought I would have children but…it just seems right" he finished. Sara felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

"We were so careful, I don't know how it happened" she said.

"Let's figure that out when I get home, for now let's get through the next couple of days. We're going to have a lot to discuss." Sara nodded her head then said yes.

"I love you Sara, remember that" he said lovingly.

"I will, and I love you too."

"Good night honey."

"Good night" she said back. She disconnected the line and spent an additional fifteen minutes to take control of her roller coaster emotions.

**Be kind and leave me a line.**


	22. Coming Home

Coming Home

Coming Home

The next two days went by slowly and Sara thought she was going to die. Moments after she got out of the car the night she talked to Grissom she rid herself of the lunch she had just consumed.

Nick had come to see if she was alright and found her bent over next to her car. "Sara, you alright?"

"I'm fine. I don't think I should have eaten that last pickle" she commented right before she lost the rest of her lunch. Though Cath wanted to send her home Sara had insisted she stay to help finish processing.

Cath insisted she take the next couple of days off to get over her flu and Sara had no choice but to do so because she was so sick. Brass came by a couple of times a day to make sure she was alright.

He had her stocked in crackers and ginger ale. He caught her by surprise when he stopped by the second day with not only the usual but also with some prenatal vitamins.

"How did you know?" she asked in surprise.

"When my wife was pregnant with Ellie she had the worst morning sickness, that and you never take a day off" he finished. Sara smiled up at him before covering her mouth and rushing to the bathroom.

Brass followed her in and held her hair back for her while she dry heaved into the toilet. He helped her back to bed and tucked her in before going back into the bathroom. He came back out a moment later with a cool wet washcloth.

When he placed it on her head it felt like heaven. "Does Gil know?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I put the test in his luggage" she said smiling up at him. He shook his head but smiled back at her.

"You get some sleep and I will check in on you before work" he said before getting up and heading out.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks" she said gratefully.

"Just get some rest" he said before turning off the light and heading out.

Sara and Grissom talked twice a day while he was away but she never let on that she was sick. When it came time to pick Grissom up from the airport Sara just wasn't up for it so she called Brass to ask him to do it.

"Brass"

"Jim?"

"Sara, are you alright. Do you need me to come over?"

"No, I was supposed to pick Gil up at the airport at five. Do you think you could do it, I just don't have the energy" she asked.

"Sure sweetie. Have you made an appointment with your doctor yet?"

"Yeah, I mad it for tomorrow when Gil's here. I wanted him to be there" she answered.

"Alright sweetie, I'll pick him up, just get some rest."

"I will" she said before disconnecting.

When Grissom came out of the airport and saw Brass waiting for him he was a little surprised.

"Where's Sara?" he asked.

"She's feeling a little under the weather. To tell you the truth, she's been down right sick for two days now. I'm a little worried about her." Brass said

"Just get me home" Grissom said

"Yes sir" Brass said.

"I'm sorry Jim but she never let on she was sick, we've talked a couple times a day. Is she alright?"

"She's been having a little trouble keeping food down. I've been stopping by a couple times a day to make sure she's alright but the morning sickness is really rough on her." Hearing this from Brass surprised him.

Brass held up a hand "she didn't tell me, I guessed" he said quickly.

"Jim, this is all happening so quickly. I don't think this old man can take all it all." Grissom said.

"You'll be fine Gil. Think of Sara, she's going to need you. More now than ever, besides we all know you can handle this. I have faith in you."

"I'm glad you do because I'm worried. I'm no spring chicken you know. When Sara talked to me over the phone I assured her I was happy. Don't get me wrong, I am happy, but I'm also scared." He admitted.

"Think of how Sara must feel. This is all new to her as well. Don't worry" Brass said as he pulled up outside their house "just remember lots of ginger ale, crackers, and love" he said before getting out of the car and following Grissom up the walk.

When they entered the house Hank greeted Grissom enthusiastically. "Hey buddy, where's mommy?"

As if the dog understood he bounded down the hall towards their room. Grissom lugged his case to their room and gently opened the door. Sara was in bed sound asleep.

"I left a liter of ginger ale in the fridge and a box of crackers in the cupboard" Brass whispered before leaving. Grissom nodded and entered the room.

He placed his case on the floor and walked up to the bed. Sara looked pale as he sat beside her on the bed. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a weak smile.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" she said back.

"I heard you've been feeling a little under the weather lately."

"I'm better now that your home" she said in reply.


	23. Proving Himself

Doctor Says

Proving Himself

Grissom stripped his clothes and got into bed with Sara. She snuggled in close to him and went back to sleep. He took advantage of the moment and splayed his hand on her still flat stomach.

Contained within, as small as a nut, was his child. The child he and Sara made. He smiled at the thought right before he fell asleep. He was woken hours later to Sara getting up and running to the bathroom.

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen for some ginger ale and a package of crackers. Placing a couple on a plate he brought them into the room. Sara was sitting on the floor in the bathroom when he came back.

He took a washcloth and wet it down with cool water and sat on the floor next to her. She leaned against him and he placed the cloth to her head.

"I brought you a glass of ginger ale and some crackers. Let's get you off this floor" he said quietly before getting up and lifting her off the floor. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

He watched as she took a couple sips of soda and then ate some of the crackers.

"Have you seen the doctor about the morning sickness yet?" he asked while rubbing her stomach to help calm it. She shook her head.

"I have an appointment tomorrow. I wanted you to be with me" she said between bites. "That feels really good" she said sliding down on the bed and snuggling up to his side.

He continued to rub her stomach until she was asleep. He fell asleep like that and didn't wake until the morning.

He laid there for endless moments watching her sleep. He finally got up and put on some sweats. He walked to his office making sure to leave the door to the bedroom open so he could hear her.

He grabbed his lap top and headed back into the bedroom. He made himself comfortable on the bed and began surfing the net. When he found what he needed he printed out a copy and then closed down the computer.

He made his way into the kitchen and began to make a light breakfast for Sara. He knew she needed to eat and he didn't like the thought of her going even another hour without some sustainable nourishment.

Half an hour later and he was bringing her in a small plate of eggs, a cup of tea and a piece of toast.

He gently woke her up and wouldn't allow her say no.

"It's only one egg and a piece of toast." He said "please try and eat a little."

She took a bite and waited, nothing happened so she took another.

"Try the tea, it should help" he suggested. She took a small sip and the aroma of peppermint filled her nostrils. "Take in a deep breath and it will help with the sickness" he said and she did so.

She managed to actually get all her breakfast down. She could taste something in the eggs but couldn't place it. "What was in the eggs?" she asked.

"I put a little ginger on them. I also made some ginger butter for your toast. It's supposed to help with the morning sickness" he said. He was right.

"Stay in bed for about another twenty minutes and hopefully you'll be able to keep it down" he said before placing a kiss on her head and going to take a shower. She watched as he made his way across the room.

"I'm so glad your home" she said feeling a little choked up.

"Hey" he said coming back over to her "I'm glad I'm home too" and he gave her a hug and kissed her gently. "Rest, I'm going to go take a shower" and he kissed her once more before heading to the bathroom again.

Grissom attended to her for the rest of the morning until it was time to go to the doctors. He made sure she had a light snack ever couple of hours and let her rest. She actually managed to keep most of what she ate down.

"Let's get you ready for that appointment shall we?" he asked and she made to get up. "No, I'll get your clothes, just stay there. I don't want you to get sick" he said quickly.

He headed over to the closet and pulled out a pair of her more comfortable jeans and her green flowered shirt along with a set of her underwear. He was still getting used to the idea of having her here on a constant basis.

He also discovered during the last six weeks that she rarely even wore her little matching sets. He knew she just wanted to torture him that day. He smiled with the memory and went out to give her the clothes.

"I'm going to go take care of the animals, don't strain yourself" he said before leaving the room.

"I'm not an invalid you know" she yelled out to him smugly.

He stuck his head back in the room and smiled "I know" and then left quickly to take care of the pets.

When they arrived at the doctor's office an hour later the waiting room was busy but not full. Sara walked up to the counter and gave them her name and they handed her a clipboard with papers to fill out.

The two of them sat in the waiting room for about twenty minutes before Sara was called back. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back to reassure her. The followed the nurse down a corridor and into an exam room.

"Sara, if I could have you step on the scale for me" Sara did so, feeling a little self conscience about doing it in front of Grissom. The nurse then took her blood pressure and asked a couple of questions.

"Alright, here's a gown for you to change into, sorry not even underwear" the nurse finished and Sara grumbled under her breath. "Before you change into your gown I need you to fill this for me" and she handed Sara a pee cup.

Sara filed out of the room with the nurse and came back moments later to change into the gown. Grissom had seen her on many an occasion in nothing but her own skin, but this somehow seemed different and he felt a little embarrassed.

He helped Sara change and then tied the top tie for her. She settled in the exam chair and he placed the given blanket over her. She smiled back up at him. Before long the doctor was coming into the room, clipboard in hand.


	24. Doctor Says

Doctor Says

Doctor Says

"Hi Sara, how are you feeling?" Dr. Hellings asked as she came in the room.

"A little better today" she answered looking over at Grissom.

Dr. Hellings looked at the chart in front of her "looks like the tests confirm it, your pregnant" she said looking up at the two of them. They both had a mixture of excitement and trepidation on their faces.

"I guess this was an unplanned pregnancy" she asked as she took her seat on the swivel chair. They both nodded.

"Any questions?" she asked the two.

"I was wondering" Sara started "I've been on the pill and I don't know how I could have gotten pregnant" she finished.

"Have you been on any other prescriptions lately?"

"I had to take an anti-coagulating medication for a couple of weeks due to clots in my legs…Oh and I was in the hospital twice to receive transfusions" Sara said "other than that…"

"When you were in the hospital did they administer any antibiotics?" she asked and Grissom nodded.

"They gave her antibiotics both times to ward off infection" he answered for Sara.

"That is most likely the cause, if you take antibiotics while on the pill it makes in less effective" she explained. "Even one dose can lessen the effects."

Dawning crossed both their faces. "I'm actually a bit surprised they didn't tell you at the hospital" she said.

"Both times were emergency situations with very little time" Grissom explained and the doctor nodded her head.

The doctor began to ask Sara some questions as she tried to narrow down a date for her. After all questions were answered she estimated Sara was about five weeks along. She pulled out a chart and showed them what the baby looked like at this stage of the pregnancy.

They both looked on as she explained, "The baby is just now beginning to form eyes, a nose, legs, and arms. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" she asked and they both looked at her in surprise.

She smiled at the two of them "Sara lay on your back" she said and she placed a small dollop of gel on her flat stomach and then moved it around. She turned a knob on the wand and the room was filled with a fast steady beat.

Sara looked up at Grissom with slightly watered eyes, he looked back with wonderment in his. He leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her head. The both of finally letting it sink in that she was pregnant.

"Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?" the doctor asked as she wiped off Sara's stomach and put the table back in a sitting position.

"Have I, I barely eat and I can't seem to hold anything down." She suddenly looked a little worried. "Is the baby going to be alright?"

"The baby will get everything it needs from your blood, it will be fine" the doctor reassured her and Sara let out the breath she had been holding. Dr. Hellings pulled out a prescription tablet and began to write.

"I'm going to give you a prescription to help with the morning sickness, I also want you to take a pre-natal vitamin."

"I already am, started day before yesterday" Sara said.

"That's great, here are some brochures on how you can elleviate the effects naturally, but I still want you to take the prescription. The risk of miscarriage goes down after the twelfth week, and until then I want you to be extra cautious due to the anti-coagulant you took when you first got pregnant."

Sara and Grissom nodded their heads "any more questions?" she asked them.

"In our line of work we come across a lot of chemicals, should she stay away from them?" Grissom asked and the doctor nodded her head and pointed to the brochures.

"I gave you some information on that as well. Most products will tell you on the label if you should stay away from them. What line of work is it?" she asked.

"We're crime scene investigators" Sara answered.

"Just take the same precautionary measures you do now and you should be fine. Now dad" she said looking at Grissom. "Sara's going to need understanding and help right now. I don't want her to over extend herself." Grissom nodded his head in agreement.

"One more thing, Sara need no stress, let her tell you when she needs something and listen to her when she says how she feels." Grissom almost rolled his eyes but nodded his head in agreement.

"Any other questions?" she asked and they both shook their heads. "Make sure you stop and make another appointment for a month from now. We will schedule an ultrasound for you around your fourth week" she finished and headed out the door "see you in a month Sara and call if you have any questions or issues."

"Well" Grissom said after she left.

"That's a deep subject Gil" Sara commented and the two of them laughed.


	25. Parental Development

Parental development

**Sorry for the long wait guys…love to give you some great excuses, but I was just being lazy. Hey I deserve it. Anyway…don't own them…blah blah blah…on with the show.**

Parental development

They stopped over at a pharmacy on the way home and picked up Sara's prescription and ended up leaving with a couple of jars of pickles along with, licorice whips, a Hershey's chocolate bar, and a bag of onion flavored chips.

Sara happily walked next to him grabbing ring after ring of the chips. "Sara you better not eat too many of those, you might make yourself sick" he commented as they got into the car.

She reluctantly agreed and put the chips in the bag. When they got home Sara went straight to bed and Grissom once again took care of the animals. Moments later he joined her to catch a quick nap before work.

When they woke up Grissom made Sara stay in bed while he fixed her something to eat and she did so obediently. When he came back he sat beside her and they both ate in bed.

"Do you want to tell the guys?" Grissom asked her "It's up to you" he finished. She thought about it while she ate, contemplating what their reactions would be.

"What do you think? Honestly" she asked.

"I think they would be happy for us. That and all the restrictions you are going to have to follow when it comes to your physical limitations they're going to wonder." He answered her.

"I think they would be happy too and I think your right. I'm going to need help at the scenes. Just promise me one thing" she said.

"What" he asked.

"No giving me just the wimpy assignments, I don't want any preferential treatment. If you start giving me nothing but trick rolls and B and E's I promise I'll get mad."

"Alright, no preferential treatment" he agreed.

"Good, now let's get ready for work" she said getting out of the bed and heading for the shower, Grissom close on her heals.

"Hey Sara" Warrick said "you feeling better" he asked.

"Nothing a couple days off couldn't cure" she answered while they walked into the break room. Between the medication she took before her nap and the spice Grissom insisted she put on almost everything she ate she felt much better.

When they got into the break room both of them headed to the coffee pot. Warrick was pouring his and Sara was waiting when they heard someone come up behind them. Sara instantly knew it was Grissom and placed her hand over her cup when Warrick moved to fill it.

"I'm in the mood for some tea" She said surprising Warrick. Grissom placed a new box of peppermint tea on the counter and Sara had a hard time not smiling.

"Found this in the store this morning and thought you might want to give it a try" he said before grabbing a mug for himself and filling both his and Sara's mugs with hot water while she placed tea bags in both.

Grissom had agreed to follow the same diet she had to follow and cut out the caffeine, commented it would probably do him some good.

"No coffee Griss?" Nick commented from the table.

"Nope" he said. Once their mugs were full they took their seats at the table.

"Before I hand out assignments there is something I need to go over with you all" he said, grabbing their attention.

"Did I miss anything" Brass said from the doorway. Sara got up and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"No, we were just about to tell them" she said as he sat down beside her at the table.

"Tell us what?" Greg interrupted.

"If you guys would be quiet for a minute I can explain" Grissom said, getting their attention once more.

"As I was saying, three days ago Sara and I found out she's pregnant" he announced. They all looked from him to her with astonished looks on their faces. They were beginning to worry when the room erupted in cheers and congratulations.

"Wow, you guys sure move fast don't you" Nick commented.

"Actually, it was a total surprise. I just had the appointment with my doctor today" Sara said as they all calmed down.

"The reason we're telling you is partly because of why it happened. I was still on my anti-coagulation medication when I got pregnant and I have to take it easy until I reach my second tri-mester" she explained.

"Sara is going to have to take it easy for the next seven weeks at least. I have agreed to continue to allow her in the field but someone has to always be with her." Grissom warned.

"We wanted to let you know because I am going to have to" she swallowed "have to take it easy" she finished, looking like she had swallowed a bug. They all began to chuckle. They knew as well as Sara did that it was going to be hard for her to take it easy.

They all nodded their heads in agreement "There's one more thing" Grissom said before he handed out assignments. "Ecklie still doesn't know so it' hush hush for now." Again they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now for assignments" Grissom said and began the work day.

**Now be kind and leave a review…please.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the late post guys, hope you enjoy the update.**

The next seven weeks went by with little problems. Sara became more protective of her actions and the guys had little work to do to keep her safe. She managed to gain some weight and was just beginning to show the slightest of bumps when she went into her first appointment for her second trimester.

The morning sickness had ebbed after a couple of weeks and she was feeling well and looking like a glowing mother to be. The two of them spent every waking moment spending time with each other and Grissom took care of her every need, whether she wanted him to or not.

The risk to the pregnancy was very slim now and Grissom let up on the protectiveness, or so she thought. He just didn't let her see what he was up to. The two of them pulled up to the doctor's office and went inside.

"Hello Sara" Dr. Hellings greeted her "how are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Much better, the morning sickness is gone and my appetite is up as well" she answered.

Dr. Hellings looked through Sara's chart and nodded her head "you've gained ten pounds. That's really great" the doctor said "Now just lay back for me and we can get this exam done."

Sara layed back on the table and the doctor lifted her shirt just enough to give an exam of her stomach. She took some measurements, pressed gently on her stomach for the position of the baby and then pulled out the fetal monitor.

The doctor placed a small dollop of goo on Sara's stomach and then pressed the small wand she held in her hand into Sara's stomach. A fast and steady beat filtered through the small speaker, filling the room with its life assuring rhythm.

Sara looked up at Grissom and witnessed a large grin pressed on his face as he looked at her slightly round stomach. He felt her eyes on him and pulled his eyes her way to look at her, noting the slight mist contained in her gaze.

He leaned down and gave her the gentlest of kisses while pulling her hand within his and holding on tight. He was never a man to show emotion outright. Nor was he a man to have sudden bouts of public affect ion, but now was not a time for him to hold back the overwhelming love he felt for the woman carrying his child.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear before pulling back to allow the doctor to finish her exam. They maintained eye contact for the rest of the exam, neither one wanting to break the magical moment.

Once the doctor was done with the exam and Sara was once more sitting at the edge of the exam table, the moment over, the two of them listened to what Dr. Hellings had to say.

"Your progress is great so far Sara, though I do want to see you gain at least another ten pounds in the next month. The baby is healthy and everything seems to be on track. Just continue to take it easy and eat well and I'll see you back here in a month. Any questions?" she asked.

They both shook their heads before getting up to shake hands with the doctor and leaving the office.

"I think a celebration is in order" Grissom said as they got to the car.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" she asked, her eyes alight with laughter.

"I was thinking some ice cream...to start with" he answered her through a grin. About a week back he had had to make a midnight run to the local ice cream shop for a pint of daiquiri ice and, of all things, miniature gummy bears.

When he had arrived at home with the purchases Sara didn't even blink before dumping the entire package of gummies in the ice cream and eating every bite while he sat there staring at her.

"Ohhh, that sounds so good" she moaned out, her mouth beginning to water with the thought. Grissom just smiled over at her before pulling out of the car park and heading to the store for said ice cream.

They managed to get in a fair amount of sleep before having to head into work and Sara was positively glowing with energy when they arrived. As usual the two of them were early to work and were sitting at the break room table when the others began to trickle in.

Grissom sat working a crossword puzzle while Sara was entranced with a case file, munching on a protein bar.

"Hey guys" Nick said as he entered.

"Hey Nick" Sara said through a bite of her snack, watching as he walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed a cup.

"You look great Sara" Cath said from the door.

"Thanks, I feel pretty good too" she replied.

"How'd the doctor's appointment go?" Greg asked as he and Warrick entered. All eyes came to rest on the couple at the table.

Sara smiled first at Grissom and then at all of them "I gained ten pounds!" she said proudly.

"That's great Sar, so everything is going good?" Warrick asked.

"Better than good" Grissom said over his crossword "they are both doing great" he finished.

"Yeah" Sara interjected "we got to hear the heart and everything. Kinda makes it more real" she finished with a wistful tone in her voice.

"But you heard it the last time didn't you?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" she said "but still..."

"Anyway" Grissom interjected with his get to work tone "assignments." He passed them the nights slips and they all made their way to their scenes.

When Sara and Nick got to their scened they discovered it to be more than what they had bargained. When they walked up to the house and began knocking on the door it swung open with ease. The door stopped halfway and just visible behind it was a hand on the floor accompanied by what looked like a pool of blood.

Sara instinctively grabbed her sidearm while Nick did the same. Nick gave her a look and she understood what he wanted her to do. While she made her way back to the car Nick slid just inside the door to see if the person was still alive.

There was no pulse in the exposed arm so he stood just outside the house to make sure no one came out unannounced. Sara stayed in the car while Nick stood sentry outside the crime scene, the two of them waiting for backup.

A black and white showed up about five minutes later and Sara got out of the car to greet the officer. She began filling him in when she noticed something move in the corner of her eye. Behind Nick stood a man, just inside the door.

Before anyone could react the man began to lunge himself at Nick, who was a good ten feet in front of the house heading towards Sara and the officer. Sara reacted on instinct when she pulled her gun out, aimed, and shot a round into the shoulder of the suspect.

Nick was a bit startled because he had not seen or heard the man behind him. The officer ran up to the suspect, calling over his radio for both backup and an ambulance.

Sara ran up to Nick and gave him a bone crushing hug "are you alright?" she asked in a hurry and he was barely able to nod his head. Seconds later they heard scuffling coming from the suspect and the officer and they both turned just in time to see the suspect pull the gun off the officer and shoot him.

Again on instinct, Sara brought her gun up and shot the man. Only this time she aimed to kill. The man dropped on the spot and Nick barely registered that Sara had done the same. He leaned down to see what the matter was when the backup showed up.

"Sara" Nick almost yelled "are you alright?"

She was grabbing her left shoulder with her right hand and when she pulled it away it was covered in blood. She looked at her blood covered, splayed hand for a second, looked up at Nick, and then passed out.

**How's that for a cliffhanger. Leave me a review and let me know what you think (be nice, you know I won't do anything too evil).**

**Connie**


	27. Sleep

**I'm really glad you guys are liking this story, and even though things are a little tough on them right now they will improve. Just giving you a heads up, there are only going to be thirty chapters to this one, so three more to go. I am a little torn on what the sex of the baby should be…boy or girl…this is like the seventh time I've written them having a baby. Leave me a review and let me know.**

Chapter 27

Nick barely had enough time to catch her. He laid her on the ground and tore off his jacket, placing it under her head. He applied pressure to the bullet wound in her shoulder and thanked God she was no longer on the medication.

The ambulance pulled up and he yelled out to them. Half the team ran up to Sara while the other half went to the downed officer. The backup team quickly cleared the house while relaying information over the radio about what had happened.

Greg ran into Grissom's office "Grissom Sara's been rushed to the hospital with a bullet wound. I heard it over the scanner." he said in a rush.

Grissom bolted from his chair and ran out of his office, Greg fast on his heals. "What happened?" he asked as they headed to the car.

"I don't know" Greg replied "all I heard was there was a shooting at the scene and both Sara and an officer were taken to the hospital, both suffering from gun shot wounds" he finished as they got to the car.

"Damn" Grissom said out loud "it was supposed to be just a robbery. Wasn't there an officer on site?" he asked Greg. Greg just shrugged his shoulders before they hurried on to the hospital.

"Sara, stay with me girl" Nick said as he held her hand in the ambulance. Sara was grimacing in pain while the paramedics hooked her up to an IV and applied a pressure bandage to her shoulder.

"She's pregnant" Nick suddenly remembered to tell the paramedics. They instantly went into action and attached a monitoring device to her stomach.

"Fetal heartbeat normal" one of them said and Nick relaxed slightly. Sara seemed to relax with this news as well and tightened her grip on Nick's hand. Soon they were pulling up to the hospital and a flurry of activity seemed to happen all at once.

Just as they were pulling her out of the ambulance Grissom seemed to materialize out of nowhere, attaching himself to Sara's side and taking her hand in his. He ran beside her as they took her into the hospital, Nick staying close, afraid if he lost sight of her something bad would happen.

They both had to let go when she was whisked into the ER and Nick immediately began to apologize to Grissom, his eyes a bit glassy with emotion.

"Nick it's not your fault. I learned on the way here that the body you found belonged to the first responding officer." he placed a hand on Nick's shoulder and squeezed "there was no way for you to know what had happened" he finished and walked Nick over to a chair in the waiting room.

It seemed like ages they were sitting in the waiting room but in truth it was only minutes. A nurse came out of the double doors Sara had disappeared behind and Grissom stood in anticipation.

"Mr. Grissom?" she asked and he nodded in reply, afraid of what his voice would sound like if he tried to say anything.

"Your wife has a gun shot wound to the shoulder. It didn't go all the way through and we are going to have to get her to surgery" she motioned for him to sit and she took the seat next to him "with the pregnancy there is some risk and she is declining to be placed under anesthetic."

"What are the risks to the baby?" he asked, not noticing the nurses reference to her being his wife.

"There is the minimal of risks but if she doesn't go into surgery soon the risk will increase. We were hoping you could talk to her?" she asked earnestly.

He nodded his head once more and she let him back to the room where Sara was. She looked a little ashen when he arrived and began to cry when she saw him.

"Sshhh...it's ok honey" he comforted her, wrapping his arms around her as best he could. "Sweetie look at me" he said pulling back just a little. She did and he began to speak again.

"You have to get the bullet out..." she began to cry again and pulled away a little shaking her head at the same time.

"Yes Sara, you have to. The longer you wait, the more risk is involved. Do you understand?" he asked looking her in the eye. She feebly nodded her head as yet more tears ran a track down her face.

"Stay with me?" she asked.

"I'll stay as long as they let me and I'll be the first person you see when you wake up. Alright?"

"OK" she said through a slight sob. He pulled her in close once more and nodded to the nurse standing just out of Sara's vision.

"I love you" he said as the nurse injected some medication into Sara's IV and a minute later she was asleep.

The team went into action the instant she was asleep, Grissom barely managing to get out of the way as they rushed her to the OR. He watched her progress as far as he could and then walked back out to the waiting room.

When he got out there, almost every seat in the little waiting room was taken, half the lab was there though he didn't really notice. He walked to the nearest chair and sat down. Cath, Warrick, Brass, Nick, and Greg all gathered around him, offering what little strength they could from their presence.

As he sat there Grissom thought of all the things he should have said to Sara. All the things he should have done for her. They had just begun traveling the road to a relationship they both have wanted for so long. He was frightened, not only for the baby but for Sara as well.

What if they didn't make it? What if that was the last time he was going to see her alive? No, he couldn't think that way. It was only a shoulder wound, everything would be alright.

He was still contemplating everything when a cup was placed in his hand. He felt numb, but could register on some level the hot liquid as it ran down his throat. He glanced once more at the clock on the wall, was it even moving?

He could hear the people around him talking in hushed tones, could hear the shuffle of feet and creak of chairs as people adjusted themselves or got up for this reason or that. He sat there waiting, absorbed in his thoughts, a world away from the people around him.

He looked at the clock again, minutes turned into hours and yet there was no word. Did they forget he was out here waiting for word. Where was the doctor? A nurse? Anyone? He thought he was going to go mad if he had to wait any longer.

He got up abruptly and began to pace the length of the room. He was on his fourth turn when he saw a man in green scrubs heading his way. He stopped, frozen in his tracks, trying to discern anything from the doctor's face.

"Mr. Grissom?" he said when he entered the room. They all looked at him.

"Yes" he managed to get out.

"Your wife is in ICU" he motioned for Grissom to sit and took the seat next to him "there were some complications" he held his hand up "they are both fine, but Sara has slipped into a coma. This sometimes happens."

Grissom's face fell "can I see her?"

"Follow me" and he led him to the ICU.

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think and if it should be a boy or a girl.**


	28. Time

When they arrived at Sara's room Grissom was overwhelmed with emotion as he watched a nurse checking one of the various machin

When they arrived at Sara's room Grissom was overwhelmed with emotion as he watched a nurse checking one of the various machines attached to her. He walked up to her and gently took her hand in his.

Her hand was warm under his touch and he could feel her pulse beating steadily under his thumb. Her beautiful brown eyes were masked by thin layers of skin and he silently hoped to see them full of love and laughter once more.

She had a variety of machines attached to her, one giving off a slow and steady rhythm that matched the one under his thumb and one that was faster, but just as steady. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, forcing the life giving gas into her lungs.

Her shoulder and upper body were covered in bandages and a slight pink tinge showed below the first layer. He reached over and ghosted his hand over the spot as a tear made its way down his face.

"She lost a lot of blood during the operation and we had to give her a transfusion, but they both pulled through just fine. There is no risk to the baby" the doctor said behind his back as he noted something in her chart.

"How long till she wakes up?" he asked. The doctor hesitated a moment before coming up beside him and answering.

"We don't know, her body needs to heal. Could be hours…could be days, we just don't know" he said quietly. Grissom nodded his understanding. He sat himself in the chair beside her and placed his head on her lap.

The baby chose that moment to kick and he smiled, another tear making its way down his face.

He stayed there for hours, waiting for some sign from Sara that she was still there. She just continued to lie there, sleeping, recuperating, regenerating. One by one the crew showed up and offered their support.

Catherine brought puzzles.

Nick brought food.

Greg brought news.

Warrick brought flowers.

Brass brought clothes.

As the days turned to weeks Grissom returned to work, but slept, ate, and bathed at the hospital, only leaving long enough to get to and from work. Sara was moved to a private room with two beds.

Two weeks past and Grissom came to the hospital with some personal items to make the room seem less like a hospital. He made sure she was dressed in her night gown instead of one from the hospital.

Four weeks gone and he brought in her favorite blanket and pillow along with the well used entomology text he gave her for Christmas that one time oh so long ago. The bandages came off and he could see the new skin that formed over the wound.

It was something she was going to have to live with for the rest of her life, but she was alive, and that's what mattered. He trailed a finger along the thin line, feeling the delicate skin.

"Wake up Sara, Please" he whispered to her.

Six weeks passed and he had to buy her a new nightgown, her stomach growing too large for the one she wore. It was a light blue one with frills at the bottom. She would have hated it, but it was nice and would last her the remainder of her pregnancy.

"Sara I need you. We need you" he said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

Weeks steadily turned into months and Grissom continued to stay. He read to her and talked to her, telling her stories of work and the guys. They all stopped by at one time or another, every week.

They would bring cards and flowers. They brought hope and well wishes. Gradually Sara's stomach grew to accommodate the child growing within her. Grissom would sit and talk to her about the baby's progress, choosing to wait to learn the sex.

They would find that out together.

He was there when they did the ultrasound, seeing the baby develop into a healthy and strong infant. He recorded it to show her when she woke, always knowing she would.

"I love you" he said to her as he watched their baby on the screen.

He talked to the baby as well, reading stories to it and playing music, both his and Sara's. He often sat with his hand on her stomach, feeling the baby move beneath his hand and often he fell asleep like that, only to be awakened by a nurse checking on her progress.

He laid there with his hand on her protruding stomach, lightly snoring, exhausted from a particularly hard night at work. He had fallen asleep reading to the baby. He did not notice the change in Sara's breathing.

He was dreaming of Sara and their child. She was holding the baby in her hands while he looked on with love. He did not feel the light touch to his head as she stroked his hair. She placed her other hand on her stomach, confused by the size of it.

She looked up to see Brass standing in the doorway. He rushed over to her, wrapping her in a hug, tears streaming down his face. Grissom woke with the movement and looked up to find Brass enveloping Sara.

She looked over Brass's shoulder at him "Hey" she said in a whisper and he couldn't stop the tears.


	29. Waking

"Hey" he said right before pushing Brass out of the way and embracing her himself

"Hey" he said right before pushing Brass out of the way and embracing her himself. Brass left the room and was back in moments with the nurse.

"Sara so nice to see you awake" she said as she began to record information off the machines. Sara tried to talk but the nurse stopped her.

"Just rest for now, your going to need your strength." Sara nodded her head in response and closed her eyes. Grissom began to panic.

"Don't worry Gil, she's just sleeping. She'll be fine now." He relaxed a little "It's going to take a while for her to get back in the game after being in the coma so long, but don't worry, she's tough."

"Yes she is" he said with a little smile.

Sara woke again a couple of hours later, Grissom still at her side. She looked from him to her stomach "how long have I been here?"

"Your due in three weeks" he said looking down at their clasped hands laying on her stomach. Sara looked at him with surprise.

"Three weeks! Are you sure?" she asked.

Before he had a chance to reply the doctor came in "Morning Gil, Hello Sara, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm tired."

"That's to be expected" he said checking her over.

"Do you remember why you're here?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"I was shot. I remember coming to the hospital but not much after that…" she trailed off.

"You had to have surgery to remove the bullet and you lost a lot of blood. The shock placed you in a coma. It's going to take a while for you to get your strength back but there are extenuating circumstances in your case."

"There are?" she asked.

The doctor looked down at her stomach "the baby is due in another three weeks and you have a lot of recuperating to do. Normally we would begin physical therapy right away but we don't want to put undue stress on you or the baby, so we are going to have to take it slow."

"Your husband has been diligent about exercising your limbs while you were in the coma but I'm afraid that might not be enough." He continued.

Sara looked over at Grissom "my husband…"

The doctor didn't notice the question in her eyes and continued "yes, he was adamant about taking care of everything he could. He barely let the nurses do their jobs" and he laughed a little while Grissom turned three shades of red.

"What do I need to do to get back on my feet?" she asked, peeling her eyes away and giving the doctor a determined look.

The doctor gave a broad grin "Gil said you were a fighter" and he began to explain everything that needed to be done.

Sara soon began her rehabilitation, determined to be ready when the baby came. She wanted to deliver naturally and if she wasn't strong enough they were going to do a c-section.

Grissom was beside her the entire time, the lab insisting he take personal time to help her in any way he could. She slowly began to gain the strength in her legs and surprised everyone when, after only two weeks, she was able to take a short assisted walk.

The guys all rallied around her, supplying her with all the ice cream and gummies she wanted. Smuggling it in when the nurses began to balk. She still slept a lot, but every waking moment was spent exercising, regaining her lost strength.

The added weight to her abdomen was limiting her but she considered it a blessing, often saying it was an added workout just to get out of bed and by the time she reached her due date it was that indeed.

The guys all began to hover as her due date approached and she more amused than angry that they wouldn't leave her alone. She was thankful every day that the shooter had not aimed lower or higher.

Two days before her due date she was transferred to the maternity ward in anticipation of the arrival. The nurses who had been taking care of her for the past months all got together and celebrated her recovery.

Sara was ecstatic when they brought in an ice cream cake with a healthy helping of gummies on the side. They wished her well and almost cried with her as she was wheeled to her new room, promises to visit following her.

She began to tire quicker the nearer she came to her due date and they all took this as a sign she was getting near to delivery. They were not disappointed when one day, as she was taking her daily trip around the halls, her water broke.

Greg had been with her at the time and Sara thanked the heavens there was a nurse nearby to help. They walked her to her room and Grissom looked up as they entered "Hey, I thought you were going for a walk?" he asked.

"Got cut a little short" she answered as he helped her into her bed.

"I'm going to go call the guys" Greg said from the door and headed out.

Grissom gave her a confused look "why is he calling everyone?"

"Because my water just broke" she said with a smile.

"The baby's coming?" he said excitedly.

She nodded her head "the baby's coming" she replied.


	30. Babies, Friends, and Family

Sara's first contraction came about twenty minutes later and it was a strong one. The doctor came in and checked her, stating she was already five centimeters dilated. They were all surprised to hear this.

"I guess this baby really wants to be brought into the world" Sara said right before another contraction ripped its way through her. She took slow steady breaths through it and relaxed when it was done.

"Been docile for long enough I guess" Grissom replied. Another contraction began and he rubbed her stomach as she worked her way through it. Half an hour passed with this rhythm and she was checked again.

"Seven centimeters" the doctor announced "I give you about another two hours and this little one will be here" he finished.

Sara looked up at Grissom, grimacing her way through another contraction. He placed a gentle kiss on her head followed by a cool cloth. It felt great and she breathed out a sigh as the contraction let up.

Greg came in a moment later to see how she was doing "I called everyone, they are all at work but give their well wishes. Brass said he will be here in about an hour, just wrapping up a case."

"That might be too late" Sara said before sucking in a breath to work through a contraction.

"But it's only been an hour" he exclaimed, feeling like he should be doing something.

"This baby wants to be born" Grissom said in reply as he rubbed Sara's belly through the contraction.

As soon as it ebbed Sara spoke up "you have to get him here sooner than that, I don't want him to miss the birth of his grandchild."

Greg took the point and practically ran out of the room, grabbing his cell phone and calling Brass.

"Brass, that paperwork is going to have to wait. Sara's in active labor and they don't expect it to take long" Greg practically yelled into the phone.

"On my way" was all he said before running out of PD and to his car. He used his lights to get to the hospital quicker and was thankful he did when he arrived. Sara was being prepped for delivery.

"Hey sweetie" he said when he came into the room and Sara felt a little better knowing he was there.

She went to say something to him but a contraction took over and she had to concentrate on it instead. She looked up at Grissom, "I have to push" she exclaimed through the contraction.

"Breath through it honey, you can do it" he said softly as she began to pant. The contraction finally ebbed and he wiped the sweat from her brow.

The doctor came in moments later and checked her, she was ready. It only took three pushes and finally little baby Grissom was born. They looked on at the child for endless moments, mom, dad, and grandpa.

When everything had settled and Sara was nursing the baby the rest of the crew made their way in. Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg all gathered around, awestruck.

Sara was positively glowing and the baby was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Cath came in close, the guys didn't dare lest they see something they really didn't want to.

"She's beautiful Sara" Cath said in a whisper just as the baby disconnected from her breast.

Sara covered herself up and motioned for the guys to come closer, they all came up to the bed and looked at the little girl in her arms.

"May I?" Cath asked and Sara nodded her head. Cath gently picked the baby up and cuddled her in her arms. "Oh wow, she's so small" she said.

The guys all gathered around Cath in a circle and watched the baby. Grissom came up beside her and took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

They only stayed for a little while, all of them giving the baby one last kiss before they left. Brass was the last to leave.

"You get some rest sweetie" he said to Sara before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the brow, he did the same with the baby and then patted Grissom on the back.

Grissom looked from the baby in his arms over to her mother. Sara was nearing sleep when he leaned over and gave her a kiss, she smiled up at him "I love you" she said.

"Marry me" he replied.

**The end**

**This is it guys. I thought this was a perfect place to leave it. Leave one last review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
